The Enemy
by thatstarryeye
Summary: Randy Orton and Christian are leaders of two rival gangs. Randy vows to get revenge on Christian after he shot his little brother. As the two gangs clash, members of Randy's gang bring him a gift. Kelly Reso, also known as Christian's little sister. When Kelly and Randy are forced to see each other all the time, Randy notices how different he gets when he's around her.
1. Chapter 1

Randy moved into the middle of the nightclub with his gun in his hand. He was ready to take out one of the guys dancing in the middle of the dance floor. His eyes preyed on every single body in the crowd to be aware if more of his members were around them. Randy looked over the dancing bodies to one of the members of his gang, Layla. She gave him the nod and immediately Randy pointed the gun straight to the man's head as the man kept dancing, unaware. Finally he pulled the trigger and the bullet forcefully went through the head of the man. Layla smirked before taking the last sip of her drink and tipping the bartender before exiting through the back. Randy watched as bodies pushed, and ran out of the club, screaming at the top of their lungs. He chuckled and stuffed the gun in the back of his jeans before exiting.

* * *

"We killed Jeremy." Layla lit the cigarette in her mouth before pulling it out and exhaling as rings of smoke came out. She giggled and passed her cigarette to Randy who gladly took it from her. They were in their headquarters. Well, mostly the place where they all stay. It was an abandoned building, but with a few adjustments it became a place for their hangout and place where they could stay when they needed to. Randy though, had his own condominium just a few blocks from here.

Wade scoffed and placed his hands on his hips. "It's not like that's the last of them we'll see!" He yelled as worry was evident in his British accent.

Maryse who was sitting in Ted's lap with her arms around his neck, rolled her eyes. "Wade you're such a pussy. When will you grow a pair?" She asked.

Wade began to approach her before Zack stepped in and placed a hand on his chest. "Don't call me a pussy you fucking slut," he sneered.

Maryse gasped as Ted chuckled. She looked down at her boyfriend and glared. Ted shrugged and turned his attention to Randy. "So what's next? Do we just wait around till Jeremy's guys come?" He asked curiously.

Randy shook his head and put out the cigarette before gesturing Layla to light another one. "Most likely Jeremy's men are too scared to take on a gang without their leader. They'll go out on their separate ways. And if they don't..." He trailed off as he stood up from the rusty couch and placed the cigarette between his lips. He inhaled before pulling the bud out and exhaling. "We kill them." Just then Eve came stumbling into the room. She gripped onto the wall for support but lost her balance and tumbled over to the ground. Layla laughed out loud and shook her head as she watched Zack help her up. Randy glared at Eve. "What the fuck is up with her?"

"Alex broke up with her," Zack informed them as he seated her on the couch beside Ted and Maryse. "I guess she had a rough night." Eve reeked of alcohol making Ted look at her with disgust. When Eve drank she didn't know how to control herself and tends to overdo it.

Maryse rolled her eyes and brought her attention back down to her nails. "That's why you don't fall in love with outsiders. I mean Wade, Zack and Randy are single. You could've gone for them," Maryse said with her French accent dripping with each word.

Randy glared at Maryse. "Well Maryse, I don't fall in love so I guess I'm off limits for Eve." He spat before turning his back on them and looking out the window.

Maryse let out a sarcastic laugh. She adjusted her black top which was falling down before looking up at Randy. "Oh Randy, we know your weakness; blonde hair, blue eyed beauties. Too bad the world doesn't consist of many of them." She laughed as she watched Randy tense. He didn't want to speak of love. It's not that he hates it. It's just he never fell in love and Maryse was absolutely right. He was weak for blonde hair, blue eyed girls. The closest to a relationship he had was with Stacy Keibler who died in front of his eyes due to gang violence. But that was 4 years ago and he was over it. Or so he hoped...

"Fucking shut up 'Ryse. You know how irritated he gets so stop trying to push his buttons," Layla barked at her friend.

Maryse muttered a "Whatever" before minding her own business again.

"Just ignore this topic Randy. Maryse is a fucking bitch, she doesn't know what she's talking about. Let's talk about what we're going to do with Christian." Layla crossed her legs, her right on top of her left. "He sent out a threat last night saying if one more of our men come into his area they won't come out alive."

"Did he actually say that?" Wade asked with eyes wide open.

"Pussy." Maryse coughed before clearing her throat.

Wade glared at her. He looked over to Randy who continued to stare out the window. "I mean if he did, we should be careful because Christian's threats are never empty. Remember how he killed-

"My brother?" Randy spat as he turned around and glared at Wade. His eyes burned through Wade's.

"That's not who I was going to say, Randy, you know that," Wade shot back. He was sick of his friend using the death of his brother for every reason. "I was going to mention how he killed Seth."

Randy took in a sharp breath before placing his hands on his hip. "Let Christian do whatever the fuck he wants. I don't give a shit. But when I get my hands on him then he'll be sorry for even breathing," Randy said coldly.

"I just think we should talk this out still-" Zack was cut off when Randy faced him.

"What the fuck did you say?" Randy asked squinting his eyes.

Zack was about to open his mouth when Layla interjected. "Leave him Randy. My mother forgot to give him a set of balls when she gave birth." Her eyes met Zack's and she quickly threw him a disgusted look. Zack sighed and lowered his head.

Randy ran his hand over his head. "I'm going to head home. Stay here and keep watch for the regular. I'll come by in the morning." He told them before leaving the building. Frankly, he wasn't going to go home anytime soon. He just wanted to get away from them and hit up the bar. It was one of those nights when everything was just too rough for him.

"Alex, why did you leave me," Eve slurred as she fell to her side on the couch.

Layla huffed and stood up before stopping beside Zack. "Take care of her. She better come to her senses in the morning because I'm about to give her the biggest slap of her life tomorrow." With that said Layla turned on her heels and walked into one of the rooms, closing the door with a slam.

Maryse got off Ted's lap and grabbed his hand before she mockingly waved at Wade. He gave her a dirty look and she smirked before they entered their room. Zack took a seat next to Eve's sprawled out body on the couch. He placed his head in his hands. "I swear this is so fucked up. We shouldn't be doing any of this," he groaned.

Wade was the only one who understood Zack. Frankly, he believed all this violence was pointless but since he had been friends with Randy for the longest time he decided to go ahead and join the gang to protect his best friend. "Don't worry mate. The time will come when Randy realizes what he's putting himself into is wrong."

* * *

**Guys, I understand that you wanted me to finish Protecting Her but I can't finish something when I can't think of anything. I have zero motivation and people weren't reviewing as much... :\ Anyways, I hope this story will be better. I want to make it as detail as possible. Let's hope it beats Animal! :D REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	2. Chapter 2

Christian got out of his new Bentley before walking up to Mike who sat on one of the large garbage cans that was placed upside down. He gave Mike their handshake before looking over to Dolph, AJ, Michelle, Adam and Big Show. Obviously Big Show's real name was not 'Big Show' but that was the nickname they gave to the big guy. "Where the fuck is Kofi?" Christian questioned.

Mike shrugged and looked around. "I actually haven't seen the fag around in days. You think he dropped out?" Mike asked Dolph.

"I'm right here." A voice said from the darkness. Everyone looked over to the figure coming out of the dark and stepping up right below the street light. "I'm right here jackass. I don't need to drop out of anything," he spat.

Mike rolled his eyes in annoyance and faced Christian. "So what's up? What's the important meeting about?" He asked.

"Randy killed Jeremy just a few hours ago," Christian whispered. He was still in shock of what went down. Randy got his hands on Jeremy before Christian got the chance to.

AJ squinted and stared back between Christian and Mike. "Isn't that a good thing?" She asked.

"Well it could just mean that Randy's full focus is now on us," Dolph suggested.

Big show grunted and looked down at Christian. "I have to say something," he mumbled and everyone's head tilted up to look at him. "Randy's only problem with us right now is the fact that Christian accidentally shot his brother. He doesn't have an idea that we're collecting all his money he keeps giving up in gambles. I say, right now we focus on the money while Randy focuses on plotting against us."

"Great idea big guy. Which retard recruited you again?" Adam asked with sarcasm hinting in his voice.

Big Show glared at Adam but Adam brushed it off as he stared at Christian. "We should never take our eyes off Randy. He's dangerous and we all know it. Let's just at least wait and see what Randy has up his sleeve," Adam suggested.

Christian nodded and sighed. "I can't even think of one thing that he has better than us. I mean our gang is so much stronger than theirs. We got more men and look at this bad guy," Christian said as he patted Big Show's belly.

Michelle giggled. "And we are in the lead in everything. Sooner or later Randy's going to crumple down with nothing in his hands."

Mike smirked at Michelle's comment and pointed towards her. "I like how she thinks. Good pick AJ." He nodded towards AJ who flashed him a proud smile. Mike jumped off the garbage can and walked up to Michelle before grabbing her hand and bringing it to his lips. Quickly, Adam shoved him out of the way.

"We don't have time for this. Come help me find Macklin and knock out his balls," Adam spat as he cracked his knuckles.

Kofi shuddered at the sound of cracking knuckles before he straightened himself out. "Who's Macklin?" He asked curiously.

"Some jackass I saw hitting on Kelly tonight. He was totally ready to feel her up before I stepped in between. Seriously Christian, do something about your party crazed sister. I can't keep watching her," Adam told him.

Christian was surprised to hear this. He raised his eyebrows and cocked his head a bit. "Kelly? What the hell was she doing at the club? I swear every time I get home she's sleeping," he said. He began to rub his chin in confusion.

"Well you better keep an eye on Kelly before someone from Randy's gang gets a hold on her," Big Show warned. Christian's head immediately shot up and he stared blankly at Big Show. Could what Big Show just said be true? Could Kelly lead herself right into danger?

Christian closed his eyes in frustration. "I'll take care of it. Thanks for having an eye on her," he told Adam as he squeezed his best friend's shoulder tightly.

Mike smirked and faced Christian. "By the way, how is your little sister doing? God, she's one sexy goddess. You know if I had the chance to be her boyfriend, I wouldn't let the opportunity slip," he said as he winked at Christian.

Christian laughed before his expression turned flat out serious. "I'll kill you if you even glance her way," he spat before walking away from all of them.

Mike shrugged and looked at Michelle who sent a slap across his face before she followed behind Christian. His jaw dropped and immediately he held his cheek in agony. "Why the fuck did she just do that?" He asked furiously. The slap across his cheek caused him a throbbing pain.

Dolph shook his head in disbelief. "God you're a dumbfuck," he mumbled. He grabbed his girlfriend's hand as the duo walked away back into the dark.

Adam wrapped his arm around Mike's shoulder as he led him away. "Look man, sometimes you need to learn how to talk to people. I mean checking out Kelly from afar is okay. BUT saying how sexy she is to her own brother is not okay. So to get Michelle..." Adam's voice trailed off as they walked away from Big Show and Kofi.

"Show!" Kofi hissed. Big Show looked down at Kofi and raised an eyebrow. "I got some new games for my Xbox. Want to go back to my place?" He asked. Big Show laughed which came out pretty loud and deep. He clutched Kofi's right shoulder before nodding. "Great man, because I'm getting tired of killing people, let's save it for the video games."

Big Show stared at Kofi blankly. "You know how they say there's always that one gang member who shouldn't really be in a gang?" Big show asked. Kofi nodded as he placed his hands on his hip. "Yeah, well that's you," he said. Kofi's mouth slightly opened as Big Show started to whistle and walk away.

* * *

**We saw Randy's gang and Christian's gang. Who's ready to see Kelly? :) Well, she'll be in the next chapter with... Review to read it :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Kelly tugged on the hem of her dark blue long sleeved dress. It had a very low cut in the front, making her chest look pleasant in them. Her hair was let out in her regular curls. She was being pushed around the bodies of people in the nightclub she was at. Earlier in the night she spotted Adam who made her night shitty with his stupid "looking out for his best friend's sister" job. But now that she relocated to a new club she hoped she wouldn't have to see anyone. Kelly was just the average female. She just turned 25 but still felt younger than ever. She did a stay at home job that required her to pick up a few calls for a lot of money. But on days when she didn't have to work she took the time to spend it at clubs, beach, and people's parties. She was definitely a party girl. But hardly has she ever hooked up with people at parties. It wasn't her thing to hook up with someone. She was more into love. Falling in love and being loyal to that one man. Her brother Christian was a big pain in the ass. Although she was old enough to look after herself, he still had an eye on her. He often scared half the guys she dated.

Kelly immediately collided into something rock hard. She grabbed her head and looked up to find that it was a chest she bumped herself into.

Randy glared at the person, before he realized it was a female. Not just any female. One of his liking. He bit his lower lip as he started to check the blonde girl out. She was more than sexy, if that was even possible. He's never seen such a beauty before. Or one that was this perfect.

Kelly felt nervous. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you. I was pushed into you by-" she looked around her before facing Randy, "by some jackass." Randy chuckled at the way the word rolled out of her tongue. She seemed too innocent to say something even so small like "jackass". Kelly pouted, "What's so funny?" She asked him. He shook his head, his face changing back to his serious look. Kelly chewed on her lower lip and stared at the man. He was handsome. He wore a black leather jacket over his white V-neck that clung onto his chest. He was definitely built. He had a look to his face that screamed "badass" and she liked every bit of that rush. Immediately she asked him something she knew took her by surprise. "Wanna get a drink?"

Randy smirked and lowered his gaze to meet the eyes of this blue eyed beauty. He liked how bold she was. He nodded and noticed how her face brightened. She quickly walked over to the bar with him behind her. She ordered for two drinks before facing him. He was already seated on a bar stool. "I'm new to this club. I'm just hoping it can live up to my expectations," she blabbed to him.

Randy raised an eyebrow and eyed her. "And what expectation is that?" He questioned.

"That it consists of hot guys," she said. "So far it's looking good," she added. And immediately she slapped herself mentally. Was she flirting with this stranger? His goddamn attractive looks just made her say whatever. "I mean-"

"It's okay. I got it," he sent a wink in her direction. Kelly blushed deeply and was grateful for the drinks that came their way. She quickly grabbed hers and drank most of it down before Randy grabbed her elbow. "You might want to slow down there." He told her. Frankly, he had no idea why he was spending time with this girl. He usually just danced with whomever and grabbed someone to take back, but this girl caught his full attention.

Kelly closed her eyes as she let the alcohol burn down her throat. "I'm normally not like this," she said before opening her eyes and staring right at him. Randy nodded and chugged down his own drink. For some reason both of them fell silent as they stared at each other. Randy got off the bar stool and grabbed his wallet before paying for both their drinks. "I could've paid..." Kelly trailed off.

"Don't worry beautiful, it's on me," he whispered. Kelly's mouth slightly opened and Randy immediately smirked before taking the opportunity to wrap his arms around her slim waist. "Can you dance?" He asked. She smiled and followed him as he led her to the middle of the dance floor. To their luck, a slow yet sensuous song played. Kelly ran her hands down Randy's chest before catching his hands and placing them on her hips. She swayed them ever so slowly making Randy groan. He turned her around and had her move her ass against the hard on he was receiving. Quickly Randy felt his sexual temptations taking over him. He dropped his lips to her ear before whispering, "I think I have a better plan for the both of us."

* * *

Randy opened the door of his condominium as he hungrily kissed Kelly who had her legs wrapped around his waist. He closed the door behind them and began to walk to his room without breaking the intensity of the kiss they shared. Once he plopped her down on his bed he immediately tore his jacket from his back, leaving Kelly breathless. She couldn't even take in his tattoos for a few seconds before he got on top of her. Kelly allowed him to kiss her neck as she turned it to look over at a picture on his bedside table. Her eyes immediately squinted and grabbed his shoulders to stop him from going any further.

"He looks just like you," she whispered. Randy pulled in his eyebrows and followed her eyes to the picture of him and his brother. He quickly reached over and placed the photo down before facing her.

"He's dead," Randy quickly stated. Kelly's eyes went wide and she regretted bringing it up. This man was a complete stranger to her but yet she could hear the pain behind his words.

She swallowed hard and stared up at him. "You know you can say he's dead but if you love him so much, he's actually alive right here," she whispered as she placed her hand on his chest where his heart lies.

Randy's mouth slightly opened. Was this girl sent from heaven? His thoughts were interrupted when Kelly placed her mouth back onto his, which reminded him to keep his head straight. He quickly found the zipper of her dress before pulling it down. Kelly helped herself out of it as Randy took off his shirt and then his jeans. She couldn't help but stare at his perfectly chiseled abs. Randy began to unhook Kelly's bra. "What's your name?" He asked.

Kelly smirked and shook her head. "No names," she breathed against his mouth as he tore her bra away from her.

* * *

**Yes, they just had a one night stand without knowing who the other person is. Review ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Randy rubbed his eyes as he entered his headquarters this morning. He was tired from the long night he had with the mysterious woman he met at the club. She was amazing in bed which only made him lust for her even more. But what she told him in the beginning made him want to look for her and hope to see her again. No one has said something that powerful to him. When his brother died, people showed their sadness and often gave words of comfort like "He's in a better place now." But nothing has hit him as hard as what the girl said.

He yawned at looked straight ahead to find Eve hunched over and vomiting her guts out on the ground. "What the...LAYLA!" Randy yelled. He walked up to Eve but made sure to keep his distance. He wasn't about to have Eve's puke on him.

Layla trailed into the room and her eyes immediately glanced towards Eve. She sighed and rubbed her forehead before walking beside Eve and pulling her hair from her face. Randy shook his head and plopped down on the couch. He didn't want to deal with a hungover Eve. Layla pushed Eve back on the couch once she finished puking. "Zack!" Layla called out.

Zack came jogging into the room with Maryse and Ted following behind him. "What's up Lay?" He asked.

Layla pointed to Eve's puke. "Clean this up before anyone steps on it, okay?" Zack looked at the puke before his face twisted in disgust. He knew better than to disobey his older sister so immediately he walked away to grab a mop. Layla moved her fingers through her hair and sat next to Randy. "How was your night Randy?" She asked.

Randy sighed and then smiled. "It was great," he whispered.

Layla cocked her eyebrow up and smirked. "Well I would love to hear details," she said. Randy shook his head and Layla rolled her eyes.

"Well if you two are done talking, Ted and I have some news to share," Maryse moved onto Ted's lap, as she fixed her gaze on Randy and Layla.

Right then Wade walked into the room, leaning against a wall with his arms crossed against his chest. Eve perked up, "You guys had unprotected sex and now you're pregnant?" She asked. Wade started to laugh as Maryse sent a dirty look in Eve's direction.

"No. We found out something that might come in shock to most of you," Maryse said, looking at her boyfriend this time.

Ted nodded, "You know how we thought Christian had no family?" He asked. Everyone's head moved up and down in sync. "Well he actually has a hot younger sister," he said smirking, and earning a slap to his chest by Maryse. He rubbed his rock hard chest and glared at his girlfriend.

"Excuse me?" Randy didn't think he heard that properly.

"Christian has a younger sister," Maryse repeated in annoyance.

Layla pulled in her thin eyebrows and tapped her fingernails on the arm of the couch. "So why didn't we know this before?" She questioned.

"Because Christian was really good at hiding that fact from us," Ted replied.

Before Layla could say something, Randy stood up abruptly from the couch. He turned his back on everyone, making them look at him. "I want her here as soon as possible. And alive. I want Christian to feel the pain slowly," Randy sneered. He looked over at Wade. "Can you do that for me?"

Wade nodded and unfolded his arms from his chest before gesturing Layla to follow him. Eve jumped out of the couch but Zack shook his head and pushed her back down. She frowned and turned her head away from him. Randy felt a sudden rush of adrenaline. He couldn't wait to get his hands on Christian's baby sister and make him suffer.

* * *

Kelly walked into her house that morning and went straight into the bathroom. She wanted to take a nice hot shower after what went down between her and that man. She was never to have one night stands but something about that guy made her attracted to him instantly. She stripped away her clothes and entered her shower as she turned the knob to hot water. As the water hit her bare skin she blinked and thought about the mysterious man again. Yes, he was excellent in bed and no one has made her climax so fast, but there was something else about him. He looked as though he has a rough exterior but behind all that he was soft yet gentle. She couldn't help but smile.

Once she cleaned herself, she stepped out of the shower and grabbed her towel, wrapping it around her small body. She walked into her room and straight to her closet to pick out an outfit. She had to go to a meeting for her company, so she quickly pulled out a short black one shoulder dress. It wasn't too over the top and also too provocative either. After she dried her hair and curled it, Kelly applied a thin layer of makeup to her face. She finished it off with nude lips and quickly grabbed her bag. She opened her front door and began to walk towards her car when she saw two people standing by it. Kelly's eyes squinted, "Can I help you?" she asked.

Layla put out the cigarette she was smoking before walking up to Kelly. "You Christian's sister?" she asked as her eyes scanned the blonde girl. Kelly found herself nodding and within a blink of an eye Layla sent a slap right across Kelly's left cheek. Before Kelly had time to react she grabbed Kelly and began pulling her into the black hummer. Kelly tried to yell but had her mouth covered and even when she tried to fight out of the woman's grip, the other man with her held her tightly. She felt a cloth being put to her face and within seconds she was out.

Wade sighed in relief and placed her lifeless body across the backseat before closing the door. He walked over to the driver's side and hopped in while Layla got into the passenger's side. "Well she's a fighter."

Layla nodded and turned around to face the blondie. "I know right? God, Randy is going to kill her right away and it's going to be sad watching a beautiful girl die in front of our eyes," she said shrugging.

Wade shook his head in disappointment. Hearing that immediately made his stomach twist. He hated seeing someone die and especially in front of him was the worst possible scenario. He glanced in the rear-view mirror and noticed how young and beautiful the girl was. To her bad luck she was blood to Christian.

* * *

**:( Poor Kelly? Anywho, let's see how Randy reacts after seeing her. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Layla walked into the building holding onto Kelly. Wade made sure her hands were tied behind her back before they took her out of the car. She had just woke up from being unconscious. Layla pushed Kelly down in one of the chairs before turning to look around the space. "Zack!" Layla yelled. Zack immediately ran into the room with Ted, Maryse, and Eve following behind him. Layla stared at all of them and tried to glance past Eve. "Where's Randy?" she asked.

Kelly allowed her tears to run down her cheeks. She had no idea why they captured her and brought her here. All she wanted was to be saved. She opened her mouth to speak, "Please, just let me go. I'll give you any money you want," she pleaded.

Layla lowered her gaze on Kelly and scoffed. She grabbed Kelly's chin, making her look right in the eyes of Layla. "You think we kidnapped you for a bunch of money? Oh you pathetic bitch. That's the last thing we want right now. You're here because Randy is going to kill you." Layla made sure she emphasized on the word 'kill'. She laughed sinisterly as her fingertips ran down Kelly's cheek. "It's a shame how innocent you look."

Maryse walked over to them, with her heels clicking behind her. She stood in front of Kelly and crouched down to take a good look at her. "Blonde hair, blue eyes, one of Randy's liking," she stated. Layla shot Maryse a dirty look and Maryse immediately shrugged it off. "So, what's your name?" she asked.

Kelly kept her lips sealed. Whoever these people were, she didn't want to utter her name to them. But suddenly she felt the female's hand come down on her cheek. Kelly yelped and let more tears fall from her eyes. "K-Kelly. It's Kelly." Her voice was shaking and she knew she was going to pass out one more time.

Layla grabbed Maryse's arm. "Where's Randy?" she hissed.

Maryse tore her eyes away from Kelly for a second to reply to Layla. "He said he needed to take care of something. He'll be back soon," she said, before looking at Kelly again. "I hope that didn't hurt sweetheart. Well, my name is Maryse, that's Ted, my boyfriend." She pointed to Ted and started to move her finger around the circle of people. "That's Eve, Zack, Wade, and Layla," she continued.

Kelly observed each one of them carefully. Her eyes fell on Zack who looked to be the most reserved type. He seemed uncomfortable watching her. She swallowed hard and stared at Maryse. "I didn't do anything wrong, so why do you want to kill me?" she whispered.

Ted interrupted Maryse as she was about to speak. "Because you're Christian's sister. Randy's enemy. Obviously he's been dying to get his hands on you," he spat.

"Well, Randy could go to hell," Kelly shot back, receiving another slap across her face by Maryse. She felt her cheek starting to throb, and she was so sure it was deep red by now. Right then everyone's eyes darted to the entrance when they heard footsteps. Kelly couldn't see with Maryse blocking her view. She squirmed in her seat but stopped after realizing there was no point.

Layla straightened her posture and quickly ran her fingers through her hair. "We have her here." She said before pushing Maryse out of Kelly's way. Kelly looked up and immediately a gasp slipped out of her mouth. Her eyes fixed onto the familiar blue eyes and she felt her eyes sting with fresh tears. Randy pulled in his eyebrows and looked at her in shock. He couldn't believe that the girl he shared his best night with ended up being his enemy's sister. He swallowed the lump in his throat before walking closer to her. "Her name's Kelly. She's 24 years old and is Christian's youngest and only sister. We were lucky to catch her leaving her house," Layla smirked.

"I mean, god she's hot but it's sad to see her die like this," Ted added quickly. Maryse slapped his chest and moved him away and out of Randy's way.

Layla slipped her gun in Randy's hand and enclosed it around the trigger. "Just kill her Randy. Make Christian suffer for everything he's done to you," she whispered in his ear.

Kelly felt sick to her stomach. One minute he was so good to her and the next thing she finds herself under gunpoint. She knew her only hope was to beg, so she looked up and stared right back at Randy. "Please, don't do this. I-I don't know what my brother's done to you, but-but I beg you to just spare my life," she sobbed.

Layla rolled her eyes and moved Randy's hands so the gun was facing Kelly now. "C'mon Randy, just pull the trigger and you'll feel a lot better about yourself," she kept urging him on. Eve, Zack, and Wade watched with anticipation and nervousness. They felt really bad for Kelly who seemed purely innocent except for the fact that she was Christian's sister.

Kelly closed her eyes and waited for what's to come. "Untie her," Randy said sternly. Her eyes shot open and she stared at him shocked. A sudden happiness ran through her and she was so grateful to him. Layla gasped, making Randy glare at her. "I said untie her," he sneered.

Maryse scoffed and looked over to Ted. "Told you it's the blonde hair, blue eyes thing that's getting to him," she whispered to him.

Layla quickly untied Kelly and immediately Kelly hugged Randy, wrapping her arms around his neck. Now THIS took everyone by surprise. They watched as Kelly mumbled, 'Thank you' into Randy's neck. He drew in a deep breath and placed his hands on her waist as he pushed her back softly. "I said to untie you, not let you go," he told her, as his eyes pierced through hers.

Kelly's mouth parted. She couldn't believe bad things after bad things kept coming her way. "Why do you have me here? Who are you?" she questioned.

Layla jumped in between them. "Stop asking him questions you little-"

Randy grabbed Layla's hand before she could send it across Kelly's cheek. "I don't want anyone. And I mean ANYONE, lay their hands on her. Do you understand?" he asked the short brunette. Layla gulped and nodded before moving away from them. "Eve!" Randy called out. Eve walked up to them, and he gestured her to Kelly. "Take her to your room," he ordered before walking away from the group.

* * *

**Who's your favourite character so far? Review for the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

Christian threw the basketball he had in his hand across the room, smashing it into the wall, making the pictures fall down and crash to the ground. He yelled in frustration before pulling his hair. Michelle walked over to him and grabbed his hands to make him stop but he pushed her away. Kofi hung his head low. It was just as Big Show predicted. Randy's gang got their hands on Kelly. Kofi sighed and walked over to Christian before squeezing his shoulder. "It's okay, we'll-"

"How the fuck are you going to tell me it's going to be okay? That's my little sister he has!" Christian exploded. His face was flushed red and he was heaving with anger. He paced back and forth in the room trying to think of anything that could get his sister back. Finally, he collapsed onto the couch and placed his head in the palm of his hands. "I failed as a brother, as a guardian. I shouldn't have let any harm come her way," he said softly.

Adam, Mike, Dolph, and AJ remained silent. They had no words of comfort for Christian. It shocked them as well when they found out Kelly had been kidnapped. In all the years they've been doing all the gang stuff, they have never mentioned any of it to Kelly. No one thought someone would find out that Christian does have family. Big Show cleared his throat, making a loud noise and capturing everyone's attention. "Let's kill him." He stated.

Adam squinted and looked at Big Show in disbelief. "Seriously, who recruited this guy?" He asked, as his eyes scanned each one of his gang members. When everyone stayed quiet, not acknowledging Adam's joke, he quickly shook his head and sighed. "Show, we can't kill him. He would probably kill Kelly before we get the chance to kill him. My suggestion is we wait it out and see," he said.

"And what if he kills Kelly in the time we're waiting?" AJ asked.

"Look, Kelly is different from all of us. She's more… civilized. She won't jump out and start attacking Randy. If there's one thing that's a big plus to Kelly, it's her innocence. She can use that to manipulate them into letting her go. Or the least, not kill her." Adam finished off by taking a deep breath before facing Christian. "Don't let your pride down and go beg Randy. He will most likely not kill her right away, because we all know how sick and twisted Randy is. He would want to torture you slowly."

"Well, that sounds much better," Mike said sarcastically.

"Just get out," Christian whispered. Everyone stared at him and he quickly lifted his head and glared at them all. "I said fucking get out!" he yelled. With that the rest of his gang slowly made their way out of his house to give him some space.

* * *

Kelly stirred in Eve's bed and slowly opened her eyes. She looked around the room and when she found it empty she sat upright. A yawn stifled between her lips and she quickly got off the bed and exited the room. Her eyes kept scanning each room, until she collided into someone, sending her to the ground. Kelly looked up to find Zack or Ted or whoever it was in front of her. They crouched down to her level and shook their head. "Sorry about the collision, but you should watch where you're going," he told her. Kelly nodded and took his hand when he extended it towards her. He immediately hoisted her up and placed his hands on his hips. "I'm Zack by the way," he told her. Kelly nodded and looked past his shoulder to see if she could find Randy. "How do you feel? Want water or anything?"

"Can you..." She paused and thought for a second. Was it worth it to put her life on risk by asking to call her brother? She thought against it and sighed. "Yeah, can you please do that?" Zack nodded and turned around to head to the small open kitchen. It wasn't behind any walls but in full view. Kelly swallowed hard and followed behind him. "Where is everyone?" She questioned.

"Regular gang violence stuff," he said shrugging.

"Why aren't you with them?"

"I'm considered the weaker link, so they always make me stay back and have a lookout," he explained. He handed her a glass of water and she quickly grabbed it from his hands before gulping down every drop of it. "Whoa, I could give you more water if you'd like? We have an infinitive amount," he said gesturing toward the tap.

Kelly nervously laughed and rubbed her arm as she handed the glass back to Zack, who refilled it right away. This time she took slow and short sips. "I was hoping you could tell me why I'm here," she whispered looking down to her feet.

Silence filled the air around them and Zack let out a sigh. "Well, let's sit down," he said. They both walked into the 'living room' and sat down on the old rusty, burgundy coloured couch. "Christian's the leader of The Avenue. It consists-"

"Whoa whoa whoa. My brother is the leader of what?" She asked surprised.

"Of a gang..." Zack trailed off as he cocked his head to the side. Did she not know anything about her brother at all? He shook his head in disbelief. "I guess you didn't know that."

"No I didn't."

"Well he is. So usually gangs they get into fights with, well other gangs. Shooting and killing is involved," Zack explained. Kelly started to get irritated. He spoke to her like she didn't know anything about gang violence.

"I know all this stuff. Just tell me about Christian and Randy," she snapped.

Zack raised an eyebrow and Kelly quickly apologized. He leaned back into the couch and turned his head to face her again. "The Avenue, which is Christian's gang, if you didn't know," he added quickly, "they were around our area. So Randy's younger brother Ryan at that time did lookout duty because I wasn't in this then. Ryan approached them and asked what they were up to and Christian told him to mind his own business. They got into a brawl and suddenly Christian shot Ryan. But the plot twist here is that, Christian didn't mean to shoot Ryan. He was actually aiming for the guy behind Ryan who was the leader of another gang, but Ryan stepped in the way."

"Holy shit," Kelly whispered. Her eyes went wide after hearing this story. All this time she thought her brother was a construction worker since that's what he told her and she believed it. All those bruises he had only added to the fact that he was in construction. She never once thought he'd be in a gang, especially the leader of one, and kill an innocent person. She felt her eyes burn but quickly blinked back her tears. "If it was an accident then why wouldn't Randy just let it go?" She asked.

Zack chuckled like Kelly was dumb or something. When he noticed she was serious he immediately subsided. "I hope you're joking. Randy's anger is scary to been seen stirred. He VOWS to get revenge, so no one can stop him. The guy gave up a lot of his life for his brother and then having him killed just tore something away from Randy. He wasn't the same. Will never be the same."

"What if I could get Randy back to himself?" She asked. Zack's mouth dropped open and he stared at her blankly. Before they could carry out their conversation further the door opened and everyone started to walk in. "If I could make him fall for me, you get me out of here," she whispered through gritted teeth before standing up. Zack's eyes grew wider. Holy shit. That was a big dare.

Kelly straightened out her black one armed dress before approaching Randy. Layla followed Kelly with her eyes. "I need something to change into," she told Randy.

* * *

**What do you think about Kelly's idea? Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Randy pulled in his eyebrows and looked down at her. Kelly noticed the blood smeared on his shirt and took a few steps back. When he realized she was scared he slipped his shirt off and threw it to the side, exposing his body to her, again. She swallowed hard as her eyes scanned his perfectly sculpted body. He was perfect, no doubt. "I-I need-"

"Eve can give you something-"

"Where's your room?" She asked him.

Ted, who held Maryse balanced on his leg looked over at Randy and smirked. "Damn, Randy's gonna get some," he whistled.

Kelly gritted her teeth, trying her best to keep herself composed. She already felt bad enough for sleeping with her brother's enemy. She looked over at Zack knowing that he'll point her to the direction. Once he did, Kelly walked over to the room with Randy following behind her.

Layla lit a cigarette and walked over to huddle around Ted and Maryse, with Eve on her right and Wade on her left. "What's with them? She acts like she already knows him. And why hasn't he killed her yet?" Layla asked as she placed the cigarette back between her lips.

Eve shrugged and crossed her arms against her chest. "She's pretty bold though."

* * *

Randy grabbed Kelly's arm and spun her around. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked in a sharp tone of voice.

Kelly rolled her eyes and walked over to his dresser before opening drawers. "I can't keep wearing this dress and since you aren't letting me go anytime soon I have to settle for something comfortable," she told him. Randy watched as she grabbed his grey V-neck and black boxers. She looked at him, "Turn around please."

Randy laughed sarcastically and stared at her. "Are you serious? It's not like I haven't seen you naked before," he replied.

Kelly scoffed. "That was before I knew you were a fucking asshole who would come close to killing me," she spat. She knew she pushed his buttons.

Randy glared at her and walked closer to her before backing her up against the wall. "I wasn't going to kill you. I'm just testing your brother. But if you want a heads up, I actually will see you dead soon," he sneered. His left palm was resting against the wall right above her right shoulder.

"It's wrong to kill," she whispered. She couldn't help but notice how their lips were inches apart. It was a stupid thing to notice in a situation like this but Randy was too hot to avoid.

He chuckled at her remark before moving away from her. "You're lucky I fucked you once and have sympathy for you," he said as he moved towards the door.

"I don't need your sympathy! In fact I don't know why I'm in between something that has to do with you and my brother. A real man would face Christian themself instead of using others as bait," she snapped.

Randy stopped in his spot before turning around. He walked back over to Kelly before grabbing her waist and pulling her body towards him. His fingers fell to the zipper on her dress. "Let me help you with that," he whispered in her ear.

Kelly swallowed hard and allowed Randy to slowly pull it down. He watched as she moved out of the black dress and stood in front of him with her black bra and matching panties. Of course, this had turned him on. Before he could come any closer Kelly raised her palm. "Don't you dare," she warned. She quickly slipped on his V-neck and boxers before facing him again.

"Kelly, if you really want me to do this the manly way, I would've had your brother here and not you. But this isn't about gangs against gangs anymore. This is personal," he spat. His eyes shot daggers in hers before he turned around and walked out of his room. Kelly stood there frozen. How was she to make Randy fall for her if she can't even seem to like his character?

When Randy walked back to where the rest were they all gave him strange looks. He cleared his throat and took a seat on the couch with his head in the palm of his hands. Layla walked over to him and handed him a bottle of booze. He lifted his head back up and stared it. "C'mon take it," she urged him on.

Kelly walked to the doorway of Randy's room and stared at all of them. When they looked at her she shook her head, "I want to stay in this room," she whispered. Her eyes were fixed on Randy's hunched over body.

Layla scoffed, "You're fucking joking. That's Randy's room and it's not going to go to you nor are you ever going to share it with him." Her words came out sharp.

Kelly could tell Layla was an overprotective one. She didn't want to easily lose Randy to Kelly. She only smiled at Layla and moved her hair to one side of her neck. "I think that's Randy's decision to make," she said innocently.

Layla felt her blood boil. "What did you say you little bitch?" Right then she walked up to Kelly so they were standing toe to toe. Kelly gulped and stared back into Layla's eyes. She could see the jealousy burning through them. "Do you realize you're not here to have fun? You should be tortured," Layla spat as she grabbed Kelly's arm forcefully and twisted it.

Kelly yelped and cried in pain. Randy immediately got up and stared at them. "Lay, let her go!" he snapped. Layla shook her head and continued to twist Kelly's arm. Randy pulled Layla away from Kelly with such force. "I said let go of her," he spat at her. Layla pulled in her eyebrows and glared at Randy. "Just let her do whatever she wants," he said, his eyes flicking to the ground.

Maryse laughed as she played with the collar of Ted's shirt. "Well this is intense," she said, breaking the tension. Ted shook his head at his girlfriend to stop her from talking.

Wade sighed loudly, "Give it a rest Layla. She's doing no harm by staying in his room, so why do you care so much?" he questioned her. He looked at Kelly, whose cheeks were stained with tears. "Do you need anything for that arm?"

Kelly shook her head and silently thanked him. Wade nodded and headed back to his room, as Ted and Maryse followed but into theirs. Layla glared at Kelly before pushing away from all of them and exiting the building. Randy grabbed his beer bottle and began to follow Layla when Kelly stopped him. "Aren't you sleeping here tonight?"

He turned around and stared at her blankly and suddenly a sly smirk appeared on his lips. "I sleep at my condo. But thanks for the concern," he winked before leaving.

Kelly's mouth dropped and she looked over at Zack who shrugged. "That was pretty gutsy what you did back there." Zack flashed a smile before going to his room.

Eve stayed behind and walked up to Kelly. This was going to be their first actual conversation since Kelly got here. And in all honesty, Eve looks nice as well. "We need to talk," she said, before pulling Kelly into Randy's room.

* * *

**Since you guys review so beautifully :') Keep it up and I'll post more chapters :) How are we liking Kelly's attitude?**


	8. Chapter 8

Eve scanned what Kelly wore and immediately drew in a deep breath. It was shocking how Randy was so reluctant and allowed Kelly to wear his clothes. She looked at Kelly and sighed. "You don't want to mess around with Layla," she warned. Kelly stared at Eve, confused. Frankly, she wasn't the one who was messing around with Layla, it was the other way around. Kelly kept her head down. She wanted to hear completely what Eve had to say. "It looks like Layla is Randy's friend, but she actually likes him a whole lot more. There's been times when she's attempted to sleep with him, but he kept pushing her away," she continued.

Kelly let a gasp escape her lips. Now this information was new to her and Zack had never mentioned it. She felt kind of bad for doing that to Layla, although Layla has been a complete bitch to her. "I didn't know that…" she trailed off.

Eve nodded and crossed her arms against her chest. "Now Kelly, I noticed how you're trying to get close to Randy. I just want to warn you that you can't flirt your way into getting out of here." Her gaze fixed on Kelly when Kelly lifted her head up. They stared at each other for what seemed like minutes before Eve shook her head. "Look, I know you're trying, but just stop it."

Kelly laughed and stood up from Randy's bed. "Do you realize how big of a bad influence Layla is on Randy? No. Do you realize how you're all a bad influence on him? Do you think if Randy's parents were here right now, they'd be proud of him?"

"You don't know a single thing about him."

"I don't need to! I know just enough to say that he's not happy. Sure, this is what he does, but have you even seen him smile?" Kelly yelled at Eve.

Eve stood there quietly. She didn't have anything to say. After a few minutes she collected herself and walked up to Kelly. "He hasn't been the same since Ryan died. Your brother did this to him, and it's shocking to all of us how he hasn't killed you yet. Don't make this hard on everyone here. Just… just stay away from everyone and maybe you'll be killed later than sooner," she warned before heading to the door.

"I'm going to make him human again. And I'll make sure I don't kill my brother and myself in that process," Kelly told her before she could go. Eve placed her hand on the door knob and tightened her grip on it. Kelly was taking a big risk, but she couldn't help her. She opened the door and exited the room, leaving Kelly alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Randy entered his condo and grabbed his phone before dialling Christian's number. It rang a couple of times before Christian picked up the phone. "Hello?" Christian asked. It seemed like Christian was outside because Randy could hear the faint noises of cars driving by. Randy plopped down onto his couch and crossed his legs on top of his coffee table.

"Christian," Randy said in his deep voice.

Christian immediately identified who was talking to him. He felt his fists clench to his side and he took a deep breath. "Randy, let go of my sister before you regret it," he warned.

Randy chuckled and turned on his TV. "Regret it? Christian I have no regrets whatsoever. You killed my brother and in return I'm going to kill your sweet innocent sister, that's all," Randy shrugged as he spoke through the phone.

"Randy this isn't about gangs anymore. It's personal and Kelly means everything to me. Let her go," he spat.

"That's how important Ryan was to me."

"You know he got in the way when I pulled the trigger. I explained that so many times. Don't make a stupid mistake," he shot back. It was frustrating Christian how Randy wasn't even thinking over the fact that Kelly was a girl and she knew nothing about gang violence.

Randy breathed through the phone for a couple of seconds. "I fucked your little sister," he finally said. A smirk quickly appeared on his lips.

Christian closed his eyes and let what Randy just said sink in. He felt tears but didn't want to let Randy know he was going to break down. He swallowed hard, "She's innocent Randy. She lost my mom and dad at a young age. The only thing she ever strives to do is a put a smile on people's faces. To her bad luck, she had to have a brother like me, but I swear she's nothing like me. Randy, just kill me instead of her. Kelly deserves to live," he whispered.

Randy found himself tensing as Christian spoke. He didn't want to hear all this information about Kelly. He quickly ended the call and turned off his phone before throwing it far away in the couch. There was nothing he wanted to know about Kelly. She meant nothing to him and he wanted it to stay that way. What did they really know about losing someone they love? Sure, her parents passed away when she was young but he practically grew up with Ryan. Every little thing he did was for Ryan to be happy and stay safe and Christian ruined all that in just a few seconds when he pulled the trigger on his brother.

He wasn't going to let this go. He'll never let it go. Christian was going to pay for everything he did and he knew his weakness was Kelly. If he could slowly torture Christian and make him beg, that would satisfy him. Randy felt his eyes starting to close. He decided it was time for him to go get sleep. Tomorrow morning he had to be back at the headquarters and take care of business regarding Kelly.

* * *

**This chapter is kinda short, but review and I'll post the next one tonight! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Randy walked into the building the next morning and found Wade, Eve, and Zack huddling around Kelly in the kitchen, while Maryse, Ted and Layla sat on the kitchen bench watching everything. Confusion took over his face and he walked over to them before asking, "What happened?" Zack and Eve glanced at Randy, as he watched Wade put ice on Kelly's forearm. "I asked what happened," he spat, his eyes burning through Zack's.

Zack grabbed some towels for the dripping water before looking at Randy. "She burned herself," he stated.

"How?" Randy asked.

"Why do you care?" Layla questioned, rolling her eyes and fixing her gaze on her nails.

Randy ignored Layla's comment and pushed Wade away before he grabbed Kelly's arm and took a look at it. She winced at his roughness and immediately he softened his grip on her. Eve stared back between Kelly and Randy. For some reason the two acted like they knew each other from way before this. This really confused her. Kelly kept her gaze on her arm as Randy inspected it. "What did you do?" He asked as he secured the ice pack back on her arm.

"I think she doesn't even know how to use the coffee machine. She poured it on herself instead," Maryse said laughing. Kelly threw Maryse a dirty look before she turned around from all of them, with her back facing them. She grabbed the mug she found before pouring herself coffee again.

Randy's eyebrows shot up and he quickly turned her around in his arms. "That's my cup," he told her. Kelly shrugged and placed her mouth on it before taking a sip. Randy watched as she drank the coffee down. Everyone around them stared in shock. Kelly was one bold girl.

Layla got sick of watching this. She placed her palm against the kitchen counter hard, catching everyone's attention. "Okay, I'm not the only one who's thinking this. Do you two know each other? Because it seems like Kelly is dying to be with you. And I mean that in a 'lovey' way," she spat as she air quoted 'lovey'.

"No." Randy said, the same time Kelly said "Yes."

Randy glared at Kelly but she smiled and moved her blonde locks away from her face. She walked over to Layla and stared at her. "We slept together before," she said before cocking her head to the side and smirking.

Layla's mouth dropped and she looked at Randy with surprise and disgust. "Are you fucking kidding me? You slept with the enemy's sister? Are you crazy!" Layla practically yelled.

Randy brought his hands down his face. "Guys, I didn't know she was Christian's sister before this. Nothing happened between us-

"Oh, it seems like a lot did," Maryse giggled.

"This is too weird," Wade said. Zack and Eve nodded in unison and then followed Wade outside of the building. Randy clenched his jaw before going to his room.

Kelly placed the ice pack on the kitchen counter before glaring down at Layla. "You should feel disgusted with yourself for ruining him," she said.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Now, I know you're interested in Randy, but that's going to change soon," Kelly warned her before following Randy.

Kelly opened the door to Randy's room before closing it behind her. She watched Randy pace back and forth in the room and she quickly regretted what she said out there. When Randy saw Kelly he stopped in his spot and stared at her. "Why the fuck would you tell them that?" He asked.

Kelly rolled her eyes and leaned against the wall. "Shouldn't they know? Shouldn't they know that you slept with your enemy?" Her eyes gave off a seductive look which Randy couldn't shake off. "Randy, I don't get you. If you know the pain of losing someone close to you then why would you do the same thing back to someone else? I'm sure if Ryan was-

"Don't say it," he cut her off. His eyes were venomous as he glared at her. He moved towards her and looked down to meet her gaze. "Don't talk to me about my brother, you have no right," he spat.

Kelly felt herself shaking. She quickly pushed him. "Just like how you have no right to bring me here!" she yelled. Tears started to stream down her face and Randy quickly looked away. His hands ran down his face as Kelly moved down to the ground. She pulled her knees to her chest as she sobbed. "I hate you so much. You don't know what it's like to be captured and forced to be with people you're afraid of. Why do you have to be so cold hearted?"

Randy turned his body and looked down at her. For some reason he felt his stomach twist seeing her like that. This was the girl who said the greatest words to him when they first met each other. "You know you can say he's dead but if you love him so much, he's actually alive right here." He remembered it word for word. He swallowed hard and before he could say something, there was banging on the door. Kelly flinched making Randy stare at her. He went and opened the door to be greeted by Ted.

"J-Crew's gang is in our area. Just heard one of our man is down. Let's go," Ted said. Randy nodded and walked out with Ted leaving Kelly alone.

Kelly wiped her tears and stood up before climbing into Randy's bed. She just wanted to curl up in a ball and disappear. That's how much this was all affecting her. Soon she was going to lose her sanity.

* * *

Randy pulled out his gun and started to fire shots at the men surrounding J. He found a few people falling over after being hit. He gestured Ted, Maryse, Wade, and Layla to spread out. They all started to fire shots and soon everything turned into madness. Randy quickly crouched behind a garbage can when the men started to aim for him. He reloaded his gun, and retrieved back to his spot when he found J settling down his men. Randy indicated for everyone to stop as he walked over to J and stood eye to eye with him. "Tell Greg to hand me the money he lost at our gamble," J said.

Randy squinted, "You should've got the money then and there. You can't come here now and ask for it," he spat.

J laughed, "Fuck off Orton." Right then Randy felt a gash go right across his torso. He stumbled back and looked down to find blood seeping through his gray V-neck.

"Randy!" Ted yelled. Without any hesitation, Ted pulled the trigger, aiming right at J. The shot went straight through J's heart and he collapsed right there leaving everyone in shock. Randy held his stomach in pain, and grunted.

Randy's men began to chase J's men away, as J laid there, his body twitching. Ted grabbed Randy's arm and wrapped it around his shoulder. "You're going to be okay, man," Ted assured him. Randy nodded and walked away with Ted, Maryse, Wade and Layla all following with worried looks.

* * *

**Review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Randy pulled his shirt up and inspected the gash on his torso. He was standing in his bathroom of the room with Kelly in it. She was sound asleep on his bed and he didn't want to wake her up to have another bad encounter with her. He grabbed the cotton ball before placing it on top of the rubbing alcohol bottle and lifting the bottle to get some on the cotton ball. He took a deep breath and began to wipe the blood away when it stung him badly. "Ah FUCK!" Randy yelled. He closed his eyes and his body immediately began to shake. He took another deep breath before pressing the cotton filled with liquid on the gash again. He groaned in agony, and his hands went flinging, making bottles crash to the floor. He dropped the cotton ball and grabbed the counter, gripping it tightly.

Kelly squirmed in the bed before sitting upright. She heard noises in the bathroom and immediately she pushed the blankets off her body before walking towards the door. Her hand grazed the knob and she opened it to find Randy hunched over the sink with his hands gripping each end. Her eyes fell to the blood seeping out of his shirt. She gasped out loud making Randy look up at her reflection in the mirror.

"What are you doing?" Randy asked quickly.

Kelly's eyes widened in fear, never has she seen so much blood. Her thought was to just turn and run but she couldn't find herself doing that. Instead her feet moved closer to Randy until she stood behind him. She grabbed his shoulder and turned him around so he was facing her. "What happened?" She asked in a low whisper.

Randy moved his eyes off her. He fixed it on the painting that was behind her instead. "I just got cut," he said. Randy found Kelly starting to pull his shirt up, her face twisted with fear. He quickly pulled his shirt off his body and threw it to the side so his gash was out and opened. Kelly swallowed the lump forming in her throat. She grabbed a new cotton ball and pressed it to the rubbing alcohol before cleaning the blood.

Randy watched her small hands get to work. She looked so concentrated as she cleaned it off. It took him by surprise. Her lower lip was sucked in between her teeth, making her look cute as ever. He winced every now and then when she accidentally touched the cut. Slowly Randy's eyes began to close. "Randy?" Kelly asked.

"Hmm?"

"I need you to be awake. You lost a lot of blood. Where are the bandages?" She asked him.

He drew in a deep breath before grabbing the counter for balance. He nodded to the cabinet beside him and quickly Kelly opened it. She brought the bandage over to him before wrapping it around his torso. Randy winced, and gripped Kelly's shoulder with his right hand. After she finished, she held his hand and stared at him. "Are you okay?"

Randy shook his head no, before tumbling over her. Kelly was pushed back against the wall, with Randy trying to support his weight on the wall. She stared up at him before slipping his arm over her shoulder and leading him back to the room. With all her strength she helped him onto the bed before pulling the blanket over his body. He quickly fell unconscious and she only worried for him. Unaware of her next action, she found herself pressing her lips to his forehead.

Kelly quickly pulled back and walked out of his room before closing the door behind her. She sat on the couch and brought her knees to her chest as she thought about Randy. She felt so bad for him when he said he wasn't okay. It was like he went into a peaceful trance. There was no hint of the angry, aggressive Randy she got used to. It almost reminded her of the gentleness he had when they first met at the nightclub. Kelly smiled to herself just thinking about it.

"Hey."

Kelly looked up to find Zack standing there. He took a seat beside her on the couch before facing her. "Is Randy okay? He looked pretty bad when he came back," he told her.

Kelly glared at Zack. "Why didn't anyone help him?" She asked, anger evident in her voice.

Zack shook his head, "He pushed us away from helping him. He said he could take care of it himself. Randy's never the one to show people his weakness. He's dealt with things much worse," he said.

"He's sleeping right now. He needs a lot of-

Kelly stopped talking when she found Ted approaching Randy's room. She quickly jumped off the couch and ran up before blocking him to the door. "What are you doing?" She questioned him.

"We have some business to take care of," he told her.

Kelly shook her head. "He can't come. He's hurt really badly. You guys go without him," she ordered.

Ted scoffed in disbelief. "That cut is nothing to him. If he finds out we left him because of that, he'll be more pissed at you than us," he warned her.

Kelly rolled her eyes. "I'll deal with it," she said.

Ted turned away and stared at Zack. "Time to shine bright like a diamond," he told him. Zack got off the couch as he followed Ted, Maryse, Wade, and Eve out.

Just before Layla left she looked over to Kelly. "Don't try to win his heart. Randy is cold hearted and he practically already hates you."

Kelly knew what Layla said was all lies. Randy definitely didn't hate her. In fact, she was going to make sure of that soon. She walked back into the room before going through the drawers. This time she grabbed a white V-neck and headed into the bathroom.

* * *

When Kelly came out of the shower her hair dripped with water, falling on the ground. She wore the V-neck over her bra and panties with nothing else. It was just way to hot outside and in the building to even care. The shirt went past her bum, so she was a little comfortable. She was looking into the mirror fixing her hair when Randy moved in his bed. Kelly glanced at the clock and realized it's been only 2 hours. But she was scared if he'd wake up. Frankly, she wasn't ready to get yelled at for holding him back from going with his gang.

Randy's eyes opened and suddenly he sat upright. He winced as the pain shot through his body. Kelly ran up beside him and grabbed his bicep before helping him lean against the bed frame. "Careful," she whispered, her breath tickling his ear.

Randy turned his head so he was facing her. His face was inches away from hers and he couldn't help but stare at her lips. "How long was I asleep for?" He asked. His voice came out raspy because he just woke up.

"2 hours," she told him.

"Where's everyone?"

There was hesitation in her eyes and she quickly looked down. Randy immediately got off the bed as he held his stomach. He walked out of the room before looking around. Kelly stood behind him and cleared her throat. "They said they had some business to take care of. Ted was going to wake you up but I stopped him-"

"Why the fuck would you do that?" He asked as he yelled at her.

Kelly took steps back from him. Here comes scary Randy. "I thought you needed rest-"

"I don't need anything," he spat. He walked into his room and grabbed a shirt when he felt Kelly's cool hand touch the back of his skin.

"Don't. You can't," she told him.

"Why not?"

"You're hurt!"

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. Stop trying to act like you're so tough. Okay? People get hurt. It's okay to acknowledge it once in a while Randy!" Kelly yelled.

Randy looked down at her. Christian was right about her. Her only thought was to make others happy and her kindness was her weakness. "Don't be nice to me," he warned her.

"Why not?"

"Because it's not worth it."

"You're worth a lot of things you don't know. You're afraid to show your real side," she whispered. Her hand came into contact with his chest, where his heart lies. "I'll be nice to you as much as I want."

* * *

**Review for the next chapter :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Randy watched Kelly as she wrapped a new bandage around his torso. He couldn't figure out why he suddenly felt the need to grab her and kiss her. She was perfect. When she finished she looked up and smiled at him. "You'll be better soon Randy."

Randy moved his hands down Kelly's arms and intertwined his fingers between hers. His lips grazed her shoulder and she immediately closed her eyes as she felt the sensation. It felt perfect when Randy touched her. "Thank you," he mumbled into her shoulder.

Kelly giggled and moved to face him again. "You're cute," she told him. Randy felt a smile etch his lips and Kelly laughed even more. "Was that a smile Randy Orton?" She questioned. Randy caressed her cheek with his right hand, stroking his thumb over it. Why? Why did he feel the need to be nicer to her all of a sudden? He was about to say something when Kelly interrupted. "You can let me go, it's not a problem," she whispered staring into his blue hypnotizing eyes.

Randy dropped his hand from her cheek and took several steps back. That was enough to get him angry again. He turned his body away from her and began to walk to the door when Kelly grabbed his hand. Randy yanked it away from her grip. "Just because I show a bit of human in me, doesn't mean I'm going to forget about what Christian did to me," he spat at her.

Kelly pushed her blonde hair away from her face and tried to compose herself again. She didn't want to yell at him but he was really irrational sometimes, which got her frustrated. "Can't we just talk this out? Why do you only settle for violence?" she asked him.

Randy looked at her and scoffed. Was she serious? "Because that's how I grew up, Kelly, and I can't change that. Just stop doing favours for me, and let me be," he said rudely. Kelly's heart sank when he said that. He was never going to change. She had too much hope for what she was trying to do. Randy ran his hand over his head before opening the door to his room. He looked outside and realized no one was back yet. He let out a groan in frustration and walked back into his room before grabbing his black V-neck.

Kelly followed him all the way to the exit, before asking, "So you're just leaving me alone here?"

He stared at her before exiting and locking the door behind him. Kelly was furious. He was an inconsiderate bastard and even Zack wouldn't have left her alone. She moved back into Randy's room before crawling into bed. Her mind raced with several thoughts, but one thought triggered sadness to her. It was the thought of never seeing her brother or friends ever again. Although she had to be angry with Christian she couldn't find herself doing so. She's never the type to hate someone, unless they were Randy Orton of course. Kelly forced her eyes shut trying to push away all thoughts and clear her mind. She wanted to just sleep and never wake up again.

* * *

Adam was pacing around Christian's room and finally settled to sit on his bed. He looked over at Christian who leaned against the door frame biting his nails. Adam cleared his throat before he spoke, "I have an idea," he said.

Christian raised an eyebrow and stared at his best friend. "What's that?" he questioned.

Adam took a deep breath and stared at his hands in his lap. "Since they captured Kelly, why don't we take one of their people and hold them captive?" he asked.

That wasn't a bad idea, Christian thought. He was silent for several minutes, just trying to think how they could possibly get their hands on one of Randy's people. "That's a good idea, but who should we take? It needs to be someone who means a lot to him. With the anger Randy has built in him, he wouldn't easily let go of Kelly for someone pointless," he mentioned.

Adam nodded and lifted his head up. He grinned widely, scaring Christian a bit. "I know just the person," he said as he stood up from Christian's bed. "Randy always has Layla by his side. She's sort of his everything if that's what you'd like to call it. Also Randy won't be the only emotionally attached one to her. There's also her younger brother Zack. If anything happens to his sister he won't let Randy get away with it. He'll force Randy into bringing his sister back and giving Kelly to us," Adam explained.

Christian stared at Adam, shocked. "How do you know all this?" he asked. Adam usually never bothered with people's lives and to know that he gathered so much information, surprised Christian.

Adam smirked, "Hey I have my days. Plus, with Kelly being gone everything seems very dull, I had to look for a way to get her back," he said softly. It was true. Kelly was like his little sister as well. She always brought a smile to everyone's face and he missed that. Her sweetness was her biggest plus. It always took him by surprise that she never had a boyfriend or even looked for a relationship.

"Well, I'm glad because this plan is going to need a lot of help from the others. If we fuck up this, then Kelly's life could be in a lot more danger," he warned Adam. His friend nodded and walked over to the door. "Thanks for everything man. If Kelly was here she'd really appreciate it." He looked away before continuing to talk, "I-I decided something…"

Adam looked confused. "What's that?"

"I don't think I'm going to continue this- this lifestyle. I want to end it as soon as Kelly comes back. She's going to want that and I don't think I want to put her life in any more risk," he whispered looking down to his feet. Adam nodded. He understood completely, he just didn't know if he could easily back away from all this as well.

"I'll see you around," Adam said before squeezing Christian's shoulder and leaving his room.

* * *

**I'm trying to make this one of my best fanfics, because this will be my last. Also, has anyone watched Total Divas tonight? After watching it, I realized how much I respect Natalya. Damn. It really shows how divas are treated unfairly. Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter! Review! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Randy entered the building with the rest following behind him. It was a crazy night for them. He found them having the biggest confrontation with another gang. Layla went straight to the couch and lied down as she held her head. "God, I'm getting a headache," she mumbled as she massaged her temples. She looked over at Zack before pointing to the fridge. "Pass me a beer bottle," she ordered.

Zack hung his head low and headed towards the fridge. He had the roughest night from all of them. There was a cut on his cheek and he had a couple of bruises on his arms. Every step he took just hurt his body. He opened the fridge before grabbing a bottle.

Maryse yawned and grabbed the front of Ted's shirt. "Let's go into our bedroom," she said, winking at him. Ted chuckled and nodded obediently before following behind her.

Randy pulled out a cigarette and before he lit it he looked back to his room. Kelly could be there and he didn't want to get in bed smelling like smoke. Suddenly he cursed himself for caring what she thinks. "Are you going to light that?" Layla asked as she grabbed the bottle from Zack's hand and popping the lid off. She took a couple of swigs before staring at Randy. He shook his head no before throwing it at her.

Wade and Eve's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Um, I'm going to bed. You staying here tonight?" Wade asked Randy.

Randy sighed and nodded. "Oh, are you sure you want to sleep in your room? I mean Kelly's in there. You can always share my bed," Layla said as she perked up.

Randy shook his head no before turning his back on them and heading into his room.

Layla gasped and looked furious. Wade laughed uncontrollably. "God give it a rest. He clearly isn't interested in you," Wade told her.

"Shut the fuck up faggot," she snapped.

* * *

Randy pulled off his shirt before throwing it to the side. He looked down at the bandage that was still covering most of his stomach. His eyes fell on Kelly who had her back turned to him and was sleeping in his bed. Randy sighed. She gave him a good view he just couldn't shake off. He kicked his shoes off before climbing into his bed. Once he settled down, Kelly turned around and immediately her arm sprawled across his chest. He was taken back but when he realized she was sound asleep he didn't want to push her away. He swallowed hard and stared up at the ceiling. He didn't know what to do with Kelly. Surely he couldn't find himself killing her. It was a lot easier saying it then getting it done. She was practically the most beautiful girl he's ever met. She understood him within the first few days and that's what scared him the most. Randy kept replaying the night he first shared with Kelly over and over again in his head. He can't hate her because she was Christian's sister.

"Randy..."

Randy turned his head to find Kelly rubbing her eyes. He realized she started to wake up. "Yeah."

"Are you okay?" She asked him. He felt a sudden emptiness when Kelly removed her arm from his chest.

Randy nodded but realized it was dark for her to see. "Yeah," he whispered.

She sighed. "Is it okay if I cuddle into you? I'm cold," she told him.

Randy felt his heartbeat stop for a second. Cuddle? He wasn't the cuddle kind of person. He was up for sex though. He thought about his options. Something drew him to Kelly and he couldn't say no to her. She was cold and it was his fault for not owning some sweaters. "Yeah." He turned his body to the side as Kelly scooted closer to him. Randy wrapped his arm around Kelly's slim waist and pulled her right into his chest.

Kelly smiled and rested her head against it. It felt nice cuddling with him. "I'm sorry for upsetting you earlier," she whispered. Randy remained silent. How was he supposed to reply to that? "Just don't kill me," she said before moving her head up and kissing his cheek. Randy was shocked. These gestures of hers kept bringing out the soft side of him. He took a deep breath. Kelly was perfect.

* * *

Zack moved around the kitchen trying to make breakfast for everyone. This is what he did on a regular basis, but after last night his body felt stiff. Eve later joined him in the kitchen. When she noticed her plate empty still she sighed and grabbed a banana from the middle of the kitchen counter. "Are you okay Zack?" She asked.

Zack dropped the pan he was holding and Eve immediately winced. He groaned in frustration before picking up the pan and placing it on the stove again. "I can't cook..." He trailed off.

"Why the fuck not?" Layla asked as she walked towards the kitchen. She was wearing a hot pink dress that fell to her mid-thigh. In her hands she held a CD, which Zack kept glancing at.

"I'm hurt," he told her.

Layla scoffed and rolled her eyes in annoyance. She always knew Zack was such a pussy and that's why they kept him for house duty. "God, you made me sick," she spat.

Zack lowered his head and Eve felt herself tense. "Why do you have to pick on him all the time? He's trying Lay," she defended him.

"Go back to Alex, Eve."

Eve glared at Layla before getting off her stool and helping Zack in the kitchen. "I'm going to bitch slap your sister one day," Eve whispered under her breath to Zack.

Zack glanced over his shoulder to make sure Layla wasn't listening. When he noticed her head turned away he looked over at Eve. "By all means," he whispered back. They both silently laughed as they prepared breakfast together.


	13. Chapter 13

When Randy woke up the next morning he found Kelly still wrapped in his arms. He smiled before he quickly erased it off his lips. Kelly squirmed in his arms before opening her eyes. She immediately got out of the bed before walking into the bathroom. Randy pushed him out of bed as well as he walked outside of his room. He yawned and looked around at everyone who sat quietly eating their food. Randy approached the kitchen counter and grabbed a plate before heading to the stove and scooping some eggs onto his plate.

When Layla lifted her head and noticed Randy she immediately got off her stool. "Randy! I have something to show you!" She said enthusiastically.

Randy raised his eyebrow and stared at her. "Yeah?" He asked. He sounded tired as ever.

Layla nodded and walked over to their TV with the DVD player under it. Randy sighed and took a seat as he rubbed his forehead. "Randy, how is your cut?" Wade asked, gesturing to the bandage.

Randy shrugged. "It's okay," he said.

He lifted his head to stare at the screen. Everyone's eyes followed to the TV, and when Layla pressed play a gasp escaped most of their lips. It was a video of Christian on the ground being brutally attacked by people. He was yelling and crying out in pain. Layla smirked and crossed her arms against her chest. "Isn't this just awesome? I hired some men to do this. I wanted to put a smile on your face, Randy," Layla chimed as she looked at him. Randy's lips were pressed in a thin line as he stared at the screen intently. Eve and Zack's face twisted with disgust as Wade watched on, emotionless. However, Ted and Maryse seemed to laugh along with Layla.

Right then, Kelly walked out of Randy's bedroom, pulling her hair into a high ponytail. She heard them laugh and wondered why. Her eyes darted to the TV and immediately her mouth dropped. It was Christian. Her brother was being tortured by people. Tears stung her eyes and she slowly approached the television. She began to sob before furiously ripping the DVD player out. Randy stood up and stared at Kelly. She broke down crying, bringing everyone's attention on her. Zack felt sick seeing Kelly like that, the poor girl didn't deserve that.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Can't you see some people were getting entertainment out of that?" Layla spat.

Kelly stood up and began to wipe her tears. "Entertainment?" She yelled in Layla's face. "That was entertainment for you? Are you sick or what?" She questioned before looking at the rest of them. "You people are not human. How could you torture someone and find pleasure out of it? What makes Christian a horrible guy? Because he accidentally shot Ryan? No. You guys use that as a pathetic excuse to kill people. I know my brother and he wouldn't intentionally hurt people. What do you people even know about family? Aren't you guys all a bunch of abandoned kids?" She shouted.

Layla grabbed Kelly's hair and immediately Kelly pushed her. They began to claw each other when Randy came behind Kelly and grabbed her away from Layla. Kelly pounded her fists on his arm. "Let go of me!"

He placed her back on the ground and Kelly turned around to face him. Her cheeks were stained with tears and she sent a slap right across Randy's cheek. Everyone's mouth dropped in shock. Kelly immediately turned around and ran back into the room. Layla gasped and walked towards Randy. "Are you-"

Randy cut her off by holding up his palm. He released his hand from his cheek and Layla noticed the redness on his cheek. He walked out of the building just then.

* * *

Michelle placed a hot pouch on Christian's bruise as he winced. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back. "When I get my hands on one of them and I mean any of them, I'm going to fucking rip their head off their shoulder," Kofi spat.

Michelle sighed and started to wipe the blood off Christian's lips. "God, they make me sick. How could they take him on knowing he wasn't around his gang?" Michelle asked. She pursed her lips as she watched Mike enter Christian's bedroom.

"What the fuck happened?" Mike yelled, staring at his friend.

"Randy's people attacked Christian when he was alone. There's way too much damage," Michelle said softly.

Kofi clenched his fists in balls before looking at Mike. "I say we just go there and get them right now. I'm sick of all their shit. First they take Kelly and now they attack Christian!" He yelled.

Mike shook his head and placed a hand on Kofi's shoulder to tell him to relax. "That's not a good idea. Already there are more of them than us. We need to plan something better," Mike said.

Christian pushed Michelle's hands away from him. "I want all of you guys to just leave," he whispered. Michelle stared at him blankly and he met her gaze. "I mean it. Just leave. I'll look after myself," he said sharply. Michelle sighed and started to walk away as Mike and Kofi stood there shocked. "Get the fuck out!" Christian yelled.

Kofi shook his head in disbelief before walking out, Mike closely following behind. It was obvious Christian just needed time to collect his thoughts. He was affected by the fact Kelly was gone and now this. "I feel bad for him," Kofi said as the two walked out of the house together.

Mike nodded and ran a hand through his hair. "You know the plan Christian told us? The one involving kidnapping Layla?" He asked. Kofi nodded. "Yeah, let's get on that ASAP." Kofi smirked and patted Mike's back. Now this is what he wanted, some action.

* * *

**Review for the next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

Kelly sat on the ground of Randy's room with her knees pulled to her chest and her head resting on top of it. She couldn't stop herself from crying. Randy Orton was the biggest jerk. What hurt the most was the fact that he wanted to hurt her by doing this to her brother. If Randy wanted his revenge he should just do it already. Kelly lifted her head when she heard the door open. Randy stood there staring at her. She knew he was really pissed about her slapping him.

Kelly stood up and glared at him. "How could you just do that to me? All I've done is be nice to you and this is what you do?" She snapped.

Randy cocked up and eyebrow, "I didn't do anything," he defended himself.

"Oh yeah. Well if you didn't, who did?" She asked back rudely. He shrugged and moved to his dresser before pulling out a fresh pair of tee and jeans. Kelly watched as he walked towards the bathroom. "I hate you so much. I'm going to Zack's room," she spat.

Randy stopped in his tracks and watched as Kelly left his room, slamming the door on her way out. He felt his jaw clench. He didn't like the sound of Kelly in Zack's room. He drew in a deep breath before walking into his bathroom. After his shower he'll go get her, he thought.

* * *

Randy walked out shortly after wiping his body with his towel. His jeans hung low on his hips and his bandage was finally off. The cut looked bad still but he decided to let it air out before he wrapped new bandage. His main concern right now was to get Kelly back. He left his room, in search for her and stopped by Zack's room to watch Kelly sitting beside him sobbing. Zack looked up and met the gaze of Randy before he stood up. "Oh hey R-Randy," he stuttered. Kelly looked up as well and when she saw Randy she turned her head right away.

With that, Randy barged into Layla's room. "Why the fuck did you do that?" He asked her.

Layla stared at him blankly. "Do what?" She asked as she removed her headphones from her ears. By now everyone was crowded around Layla's doorway, even Kelly who was wiping her tears.

"Why did you hire people to attack Christian without my permission?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Layla laughed sarcastically. "Seriously Randy? God, I thought you would've appreciated it," she snapped.

"Appreciate it? It makes us come off as pussies if we can't do it the right way. Attacking him when he had no people around him is wrong, you know that," he sneered. Layla rolled her eyes and turned away from. "Don't you dare ever make that mistake again." He turned around and when he noticed everyone he grabbed Kelly's hand and began to lead her back to his room. Kelly reluctantly followed behind him.

Randy closed the door behind them and stared at her. She felt guilty for accusing him of something he didn't do. He rummaged through one of his drawers, trying to look for something. Kelly bit her lower lip and watched him move around the room. "Randy?" She asked. He ignored her and continued to look for whatever it was. "I'm sorry," she whispered. He stopped, with his back turned to her. Kelly could see his biceps twitch, and how he hung his head. She wanted to just reach out and touch him. Kelly took a deep breath and walked towards him just in time for him to turn around. They stared at each other before she spoke again, "I'm sorry for slapping you."

Randy gave her a dirty look before walking over to the exit of his bedroom. "Stay here," he mumbled. Kelly nodded obediently before walking towards his bed and taking a seat. Randy glanced at her one last time before leaving the room. He came back within a minute with a CD in his hand. Kelly looked confused when he handed it to her. "It's the recording of your brother. You can do whatever you want to do with it," Randy rasped.

Kelly took the CD from his hand and threw it on the bed. He looked at it before moving his eyes down to her. She closed the gap between them before placing her right hand on the back of his neck and her left on his bicep. Before Randy had time to react she pressed her lips against his softly. It took a few seconds, but Randy immediately kissed her back. Their lips moved in sync, and he slowly turned Kelly around before pushing her back against the wall. His palm fell on the wall right beside her head as he continued to taste her lips. It wasn't like he was thinking straight; he knew exactly what he was doing. She maybe Christian's little sister, but he wouldn't stop her from kissing him. Randy slipped his tongue into her mouth receiving a soft moan from her. His free hand moved all the way down her body and rested on her hips as he pulled her closer to him. They continued to kiss, until it turned rougher. His hands were tangled in her hair as she placed her finger tips on the waistband of his jeans.

Realizing this might lead to something he wouldn't be able to control, Randy moved his head back, causing Kelly to stare at him confused. He looked into her eyes seeing the look of desperation. It was the same look he had in his eyes. They wanted to feel each other's bodies, but something was holding them back. "Randy…" Kelly whispered.

Randy shook his head and dropped his hands from the sides of her face. He moved away from her before turning his back on her. "Whatever you're trying to do, you have to stop," he warned her.

Kelly's jaw dropped. Was he serious? She only wanted to be passionate with him, nothing else. "I'm not trying to do anything. I just… I like-"

"Don't make me sympathize," he spat, as he turned around and glared at her. Kelly flinched and stared at him. She was frightened by his sudden outburst. "I can see what you're doing and I'm not stupid. If you think a few kisses, or wrapping a bandage for me will get you out of here then you're wrong. Christian's dumb but you seem even more pathetic," he sneered.

Kelly's eyes widened and she immediately scoffed. "God, you're such an egotistical jackass. Maybe if you opened yourself up a bit more people will actually-"

"I don't have to do anything. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to my house. And, it'll be best if we just stay away from each other," he said, before heading to the door. He took one last look at her, before opening the door and leaving. Kelly closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall. Randy was a jackass, but she was falling for him faster than anything.

* * *

**Review for the next chapter! Is Randy bipolar or what?**


	15. Chapter 15

Kelly woke up the next morning groaning. She didn't want to wake up after what happened last night. For the first time in a while Randy didn't sleep with her in his bed. Instead, he took off to his condominium. Kelly got out of bed and stood in front of the dresser mirror. She stared at herself and rolled her eyes. It's been long since she wore any makeup or did her hair. As comfortable as Randy's V-necks and boxers were, she was getting tired of them. Kelly walked into the bathroom and washed her face before brushing her teeth with the toothbrush they provided her with. She came out a few minutes later and headed out of Randy's room, straight to Eve's. From all the females in the building, Eve was the nicest to Kelly.

Kelly knocked on Eve's bedroom door and patiently waited. After a few seconds the door swung open and Eve stood there rubbing her eyes. "What's up Kelly?" She asked yawning. She moved aside to let Kelly in.

Kelly walked in and looked around the room. It wasn't bad but it was nothing compared to Randy's. She was glad she ditched it though. "I'm getting tired of wearing these," Kelly said, gesturing to her clothing. "I also feel like dressing up a bit so I don't look dead all the time," Kelly said blushing.

Eve immediately perked up at the sound of dressing up. She smiled widely before tying her hair up in a bun. "Give me five minutes," she said before scurrying out of her room. She came back just in time and headed for her closet. Kelly patiently waited on Eve's bed, staring at her hands. Eve grabbed a short strapless red floral dress before bringing it to Kelly. "This is new. I haven't worn it yet. I think it'll look so cute on you!" She said cheerfully.

Kelly took it from Eve and stared at it. It was cute indeed. "Thank you," Kelly whispered. She walked into Eve's closet and quickly changed into the dress. When she came out she found Eve heating up the curling iron.

"Take a seat here!" Eve said. She was so happy, it kind of made Kelly wonder why. Who would've thought someone from a gang liked the idea of "dressing up". Kelly sat down as Eve inspected her face. She grabbed her makeup kit and began to work. "I should've honestly become a makeup artist. I'm so good at this," she exclaimed.

Kelly laughed softly, trying not to move her face. "Why haven't you? Oh and can you keep it simple? I don't want anything like Maryse or Layla's." Kelly mentioned.

Eve nodded. "I was just pulled into the wrong crowd, you know?" She asked. Actually, Kelly didn't know, but she nodded regardless. After Eve finished with her makeup she began to curl Kelly's hair in the curls she first saw her in. "So how are you and Randy?" Eve questioned.

Kelly stared at her reflection in the mirror and swallowed hard. She wanted to pour out her emotions to someone and Eve looked like a trustworthy person, next to Zack of course. "Randy and I kissed last night and he freaked out before going to his condo," she blurted.

Eve tore her eyes from Kelly's hair before staring at her through the mirror. "You guys did what?" She asked slowly. Kelly sighed, knowing Eve perfectly heard. "Um, wow. Randy doesn't... This is strange," Eve finally said.

Kelly's face fell. She wanted to hear something better from Eve. "I think I might-"

"No." Eve turned off the curling iron after she was done. She closed her eyes. "You can't fall for him," she said sternly.

Kelly got off the chair and stared at Eve. "Why not?"

"Look, Randy is dangerous. It's just not worth it. Kelly, he means a lot to me, but you seem like you can do a whole lot better. You guys are the complete opposites," Eve explained.

Kelly pulled her fingers through her hair and pursed her lips. "I don't think it will be a problem-"

"Did you forget you're Christian's sister? Randy's enemy's sister? Do you think he'll be nice to you knowing that? He's ready to kill you and you think he wants love," Eve snapped.

Kelly took a deep breath and looked away. "You guys think he's cold hearted but he's really not. I had a one night stand with Randy. If there was one thing I learned from him that night it was the fact that he bottled up a lot of emotions. The minute I asked about Ryan, Randy said "he's dead" with no emotion. But behind his words, I saw in his eyes the pain. If Randy was really a complete hot headed asshole, he would've just killed me, or the least hurt me. He didn't do anything to me yet. He's confused about himself." Kelly whispered. She turned around and faced Eve. "How come I see that in him and you guys can't?" She questioned.

Eve froze speechless. She had no idea what to say. Eve walked up to Kelly and grabbed her arm. "If you could bring human to Randy, then I support you a 100%," she whispered. Kelly smiled and moved her hand into Eve's before opening the door and exiting the room. The two walked to the living room to find everyone sitting around doing their own thing.

Once Wade eyed Kelly he smiled sweetly. "You look nice," he complimented.

"Nice? She's smoking hot," Ted said as he took a better look at her. Maryse glared at her boyfriend before looking at Kelly. She had to admit Kelly looked hot. But instead of speaking her thoughts out she remained silent.

"Thanks," Kelly said blushing.

Layla rolled her eyes and continued to watch TV. Her feet were propped up on the coffee table. Zack handed her cigarette pack before looking at Kelly. He sent Kelly a genuine smile before she returned one back. Her eyes wandered around trying to spot Randy, but it seemed like he didn't come back from his condo.

Suddenly the door slammed open, and everyone's eyes darted towards the entrance. Wrapped around Randy's waist was a red-head, heavily making out with him. He didn't notice that his whole gang was in the living room as he continued to kiss the girl roughly.

* * *

**Thank you to those who are patient and nice. Thank you to those who are impatient BUT still nice. But for those who are impatient and rude, you guys need to stop. I have a summer that I want to enjoy as well, and sometimes I forget about posting a chapter, my bad. But that doesn't mean you guys can blow up with rude comments. Anyways, for all those who have been nice to me, I promise from now on I'll be more consistent. Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Kelly's eyes widened as she watched Randy kiss the red-head. She felt sick to her stomach. Most of all, her eyes started to burn with tears. She stared at him in disbelief. Just when she was explaining to Eve about how she's falling for him, he does something to make her regret saying it out loud. Eve's eyes darted between Randy and Kelly and immediately she winced after seeing the pained expression on Kelly's face.

"Randy! Go into your room, bad boy!" Ted howled.

Maryse giggled as Layla watched Randy with the same jealousy burning through her. Randy pulled away from the red-head before looking over at Ted. He smirked before his eyes scanned everyone, landing quickly on Kelly. They both stared at each other for the longest time. He felt his breath being taken away after seeing Kelly stand there looking sexy. He wanted to just go grab her and crash his lips down on hers. It didn't take him long to notice how her eyes watered. She immediately turned away from him and the red head started to kiss his neck. Randy opened his room door before walking in and closing it behind him.

Eve watched as Kelly sat on the couch. She softly cried as everyone's attention was on her. "Kelly, I told you," Eve whispered.

Wade cocked an eyebrow up and walked towards them. "What's going on?" He asked in his British accent.

Layla tried to watch TV but everyone started to get loud. She shut it off before looking at Kelly. "You think Randy has feelings for you? You're wrong." She spat. Kelly looked at her, her eyes glistening with tears. "God you look pathetic. It sucks how innocent you could be. As much as I hate you, I don't mind having you around then Ria," she said to herself.

Kelly looked over at Eve in confusion. "Ria is Randy's usual fuck buddy," Eve explained. Kelly felt even stupid. She shook her head before staring at her hands in her lap.

"I'll tell you what. If Ria doesn't leave Randy's room in the next ten minutes, then I can guarantee he doesn't like you one bit. If she does leave..." Layla trailed off. Everyone stared at her intently and she quickly swallowed hard. "It means Randy has feelings for you."

Zack nodded. "I'm sure he probably does-"

Zack was cut off when the door of Randy's bedroom opened again. Everyone turned their heads and stared as Ria buttoned her shirt back and fixed her hair. "You've been love struck," she whispered, but loud enough for everyone to hear. Randy stepped out and led her to the door before closing it behind her. His back was facing everyone, as he displayed his perfect back muscles and tattoos. He was only wearing his sweats that hung low on his hips. He slowly turned around and stared at everyone. Again, he noticed Kelly crying. Randy felt himself cringe. He rubbed his neck before walking back into his room.

Eve closed her opened mouth. "Holy shit."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Wade said, still taking in what just happened.

Layla shook her head and glanced at Kelly. "What did you do?" She asked, staring at her like she was some sort of alien.

Kelly gulped and looked around the group. "I-I don't know," she whispered.

Ted squinted his eyes. "Randy fucking likes you," he said. He then began to laugh making everyone stare at him. "Holy shit, no one ever thought this day would come."

Layla stood up from the couch and retrieved back to her room as Ted picked up Maryse and carried her into theirs. Wade grabbed his jacket and looked at Kelly. "Whatever you're doing, continue it," he said, before sending her a wink.

Kelly forced a smile and watched him leave. She looked at Zack who gave her a thumbs up before he followed Wade outside. Eve stood up from the couch. "Go to him," she hissed.

"What?" Kelly asked giving a blank stare.

"I'm sure he's waiting for you. Go!" Eve urged her. Kelly stood up and started to walk towards Randy's room. She looked back at Eve, but Eve kept gesturing her to go inside.

Kelly opened the door and stepped inside. She found Randy hunched over the dresser, gripping the sides of it. He looked up and stared at her reflection before turning around and scanning her full beauty. It was incredible how she could make him weak for her. Kelly was about to speak when Randy suddenly approached her. "Why were you crying?" He asked her. His face was serious and he looked down at her, trying to search her eyes for any hint of reason.

"I-I thought you were going to have sex with her," she said softly. She met Randy's gaze and his expression didn't change one bit.

"I always fuck Ria." He stated.

"I didn't want you to do it while I was here."

"I'm not interested in you," Randy said.

Kelly placed her hand on his chest before moving it down to his abs. Randy felt his body tense under her touch. She was sending chills down his body. He clenched his jaw and took a deep breath. Kelly brought her lips close to his. "You're not interested in me? We'll see when you resist this," she whispered before connecting her lips with his.

Of course he couldn't resist it. That was like against all law of physics. Her lips were some magnet and he was the force being pulled to it. He hungrily kissed her back, just wanting more of her. Randy picked her off her feet before bringing her down on the bed. When he climbed on top of her, Kelly turned them around so she was on top of him. Randy crossed his arms behind his head and stared at her. She traced his lips with her fingertips. "Everyone knows I like you," she told him.

Randy continued to admire her. She was perfect, was all he could think.

"I thought you were going-"

"I didn't do it because I like you. I did it because I wasn't feeling well." He said.

Kelly's mouth formed an o-shape. She nodded before chewing her lower lip. Randy felt his mouth go dry. She was just driving his sexual temptations. "That's too bad. I thought we could do something fun," Kelly whispered.

She was about to get off him, when he gripped her hands. He turned them around so he was on top of her now. "Don't tease me," he rasped against her mouth before kissing her. Kelly moaned as Randy's tongue tangled with hers. She pulled back, tugging on his bottom lip seductively. Randy pushed her blonde hair out of her face before grabbing each side of her face. "Why'd you have to be Christian's sister?" He groaned.

* * *

**Lol, I know you guys thought it was Maria, but personally I dislike Maria way too much to even put her in any of my stories. Review for the next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

Kelly stared into his eyes and moved her head away. At the mention of her brother's name she felt sick. For some reason she knew this was wrong. It was wrong to be here, in his arms, trying to make love to him when her brother was home worried sick about her. It was true she was falling for Randy, but she didn't want it to happen this way. Randy stared at her confused. "This isn't right. If Christian knows, he'll-" Kelly swallowed the lump in her throat. Randy scoffed and immediately got off of her. He grabbed his red V-neck and slipped it over his head. "Christian will hate me for the rest of his life," she told him.

Randy turned and glared in her direction. "Figure out whatever we have going on because I'm done keeping you here for another day. You know, Layla was right," he said as he approached her. "I should've just killed you the day they brought you in."

Kelly got off the bed and straightened her dress. She stood right in front of him staring up at him. "So you're willing to kill me if I can't tell you what I think of us," she spat. Randy clenched his jaw and placed his hands on his hips before looking away. "God, you're such a selfish bastard. Why can't you just be human?"

Randy smirked and looked her right in the eye. "You don't want to fuck with me Kelly, I'm dangerous," he sneered before his eyes moved up and down her body. He turned around and walked out of the room, slamming the door on the way out.

Kelly felt tears sting her eyes. She had no idea why she kept getting emotional all the time. Her hormones were really kicking in. She quickly blinked back her tears before leaving the room. She caught Randy plopping a cigarette into his mouth before he left the building. She turned her head to find Eve on the couch with a magazine in her hand. Eve's eyes were wide, looking back between Kelly and Randy.

Kelly walked into the kitchen and started the coffee machine. She needed something to drink. "What the hell happened?" Eve asked, as she walked up to Kelly.

Kelly kept her back to Eve. "He's a bipolar asshole. I don't know why I like him," she said softly. If she talked any louder she would've broke down.

Eve sighed and leaned against the kitchen counter. "Honestly, that's what I've been trying to tell you! If you can't deal with his mood swings, just forget about all of this," she explained. Eve watched as Kelly grabbed the mug with such force. Just as Kelly brought the coffee to her lips, she immediately sniffed it and started to gag. Kelly placed the coffee mug down and covered her mouth. She ran to the smallest bathroom that was close to the exit of the building before unleashing her insides in the toilet. Eve ran behind Kelly and grabbed her hair from falling into the mess.

After vomiting, Kelly washed her mouth and stared at herself in the mirror. Her face scrunched up in confusion. It was just coffee, why was she barfing over it? She quickly shook her head and turned to face Eve. "What?" Kelly questioned.

"It's coffee, Kelly," Eve mumbled.

"Who just barfed?" Maryse asked as her blonde head poked into the bathroom. Eve rolled her eyes and exited the bathroom followed by Kelly. "Well you guys could at least spray it so it doesn't smell like puke," Maryse whined.

Eve shot Maryse a dirty look. "People take shits in that and you're worried over puke?" She spat. She shook her head in disbelief before looking over at Kelly. "Just get some rest Kelly," she said.

Kelly nodded and walked back into Randy's room.

"You've been awfully friendly with her," Maryse stated the obvious.

"Well, she's probably the most civilized person I had a conversation with in a long time," Eve snapped.

Maryse's look said it all. She thought Eve was crazy. "You don't have to say it in a bitchy tone," she scoffed.

"You don't have to look like a bitch, Maryse. Now fuck off."

"What the hell is going on here?" Ted asked. He was followed by Wade and Zack who returned from whatever they were doing. "Why are you ladies fighting?"

"I'm just questioning why she's being friendly towards the enemy!" Maryse yelled.

Eve crossed her arms against her chest. "I can do whatever the fuck I want to do," she whispered.

Wade brought his attention to Maryse, "Why does it matter what she does? Mind your own fucking business," he spat.

Maryse raised her eyebrows in surprise. She scanned Wade before cocking her head to the side a bit and placing her hand on her hip. "Don't talk to me like that you fucking cocksucker. And don't even breathe in my direction," she snapped.

Zack stared at Wade. "You're gay man?" He asked.

"No!" Wade yelled in disbelief. He walked up to Maryse and glared at her. "I'm getting pretty sick of your bullshit!" He spat.

"Hey," Ted said, placing his hand on Wade's chest and pushing him back. "That's my girlfriend."

"Well she can go piss off-"

"All of you, shut the fuck up!"

Everyone turned their heads towards the rooms to find Layla standing in front of hers. She looked angry as ever. Her face was flushed and she walked up to them in such force. "Fucking simmer down, faggots! I'm getting so irritated being here!" She shouted. Everyone fell silent and looked down. "Get your shit together and stop fighting over stupid things." With that she walked out of the building slamming the door, and allowing a photo on the wall to drop.

Ted grabbed Maryse's hand before pointing his finger in Wade's direction. "Be a little nice faggot, or expect for the worst."

Wade squinted and watched as the two returned to their rooms. "I'll fucking kill them before that," he sneered before walking into his.

* * *

**Chaos within the gang? Interesting. And what's up with Kelly? Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

The building has been silent for four days. After the last explosion between the group, everyone remained to themselves either in their rooms or outside. Randy nor Layla even returned to the building after that day, but no one questioned it. As for Kelly she remained in Randy's room at all times unless Eve or Zack came to ask her to eat. She was frankly thinking over what Randy kept telling her about them. If she couldn't figure what they have, then he had no reason to save her from anything. She wanted everything to be over. If only Christian and Randy weren't enemies...

Kelly stared up at the ceiling wondering what her options were. She had no idea what to tell Randy next. She liked him but she didn't want to let her brother down. Suddenly a knock on the door, made her shake away her thoughts. "Come in!" Kelly called out. The door opened to reveal Eve with a tampon in her hand.

"Hey, can I use this bathroom? Zack's occupying the other one and it's the time of month," she said, shaking the tampon side to side. Kelly bolted upright and froze. Her eyes went wide and she looked at Eve in fear. "Um, did I ask for something wrong?" Eve asked.

She should've known. She's been late on her period and all the symptoms she was receiving; vomiting the other day, and all the hormones getting to her. Kelly swallowed and got off her bed before pulling Eve inside the room and closing the door. "I'm late on my period, Eve."

"Well, that happens. Don't worry-"

"No. You don't understand. I vomited the other day, and that wasn't the first. I've barfed 2 more times after that," Kelly informed her.

Eve's eyes slowly started to widen. Her mouth slightly parted. "What? You've been here for 3 weeks. You weren't sexually active-"

"I was," Kelly spat. She placed a hand on her forehead and took a deep breath. "I was with Randy. The one night stand we had before we actually found out who we were," she whispered.

Now Eve's jaw was literally on the ground. Kelly shook Eve's shoulder and immediately Eve closed her mouth and tried to gain composure. "Okay. Wait here. I have a few pregnancy tests, let me go grab them."

Kelly nodded and watched Eve scurry out of the room. She took a deep breath and paced around the room. What was she supposed to do if she was pregnant? Everything will come crashing down. Christian would be furious and there would be no way she could put the flame out. Kelly chewed on her lower lip. Eve came back inside and closed the door before shoving the pregnancy test in Kelly's hands.

"Hurry up!" Eve urged her.

Kelly walked into the bathroom and took out the stick from the packaging. She walked over to the toilet and pulled her panties down before peeing on the stick. Her heart was beating uncontrollably. After she was done, she washed her hands and picked up the stick.

She was pregnant.

Kelly started to cry. She couldn't control her tears. Eve opened the door and walked inside. When she saw the stick, she shook her head and pulled Kelly into her.

"I don't know what to-"

"Eve," Kelly said pulling back and wiping her tears, "you have to take this and throw it out. Randy can't see it," she said sharply.

Eve stared at the stick before grabbing it. She gave Kelly a painful expression before walking out of the bathroom and bedroom. Kelly fell to the ground and started to cry again. Randy was going to be pissed off. He already hates her for a lot of things and once he finds out she's pregnant, all hell breaks loose. He didn't do relationships or family, if he knew he had both coming his way he'd freak. To her bad luck, she heard the front door opening with a bang.

Kelly quickly wiped away her tears and stood up. She walked into the living room and found Layla and Randy finally back from their hiatus. Randy's eyes locked onto hers and she quickly looked down to avoid his gaze. "For the love of god, you guys are back!" Maryse chimed as she walked towards the couch and took a seat.

Layla laughed and looked over to Randy. "We had to deal with things…" she said smirking. Kelly felt her heart drop to her stomach. What did Layla mean by "deal with things"? It started to bother her, and she quickly flicked her eyes towards Eve.

Eve understood Kelly's look and nodded. She looked over at Layla and asked, "What kind of things?"

"We broke Vincent's gang," Randy stated.

Everyone's eyes widened and some people even let gaps slip from their mouths. Wade balled his fists and walked to stand in front of Layla and Randy. "I don't fucking get you guys. Why don't you just tell us when you go off splitting gangs? Why the hell are we here for then?" Wade shouted.

Randy stood up and pushed Wade out of his face. "Calm the fuck down. We knew bringing you guys will not get anything done," he spat.

Wade scoffed, "Yeah, so it took you guys four days to complete whatever you were doing?"

"Please, I'm sure Layla got her chance with Randy," Maryse joked. Layla glared in Maryse's direction and Kelly's face fell. She didn't want to hear any more of the gang's argument. Instead, she turned around and walked back into Randy's room, slamming the door and grabbing everyone's attention.

"What's up with her?" Layla asked curiously.

"Remember? She likes Randy," Maryse laughed even more now.

Randy's heart told him to follow Kelly into the room and comfort her, kiss her, and make love to her. But his mind told him to think straight and remain with his gang. He hung his head low and took a seat on the couch before rummaging for cigarettes. Ted lit one up of his own before handing it to Randy. "I just don't understand why you can't tell us these stuff. I mean, for four days everyone just sat around doing nothing," Ted said.

Randy drew in a deep breath before pulling the cigarette out of his mouth and exhaling. "I know what we're doing. If we need you, we'll TELL you," he snapped. He quickly put the cigarette out and walked towards his room. "Just fucking loosen up a bit."

Ted had a look of disbelief. He glanced at Maryse, and she simply shrugged. "Says the guys who needs the most loosening to do," she mumbled.

* * *

**Omg... You guys are good. LOL. Okay, how do you think Randy will react? Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

Randy entered his room to find Kelly sitting on the bed. In all honesty, he missed her these past few days. There was something about her that kept making him crawl back to her. She was the fucking devil to him. He stood in front of her, making her get off the bed and look up at him. "Where were you for all these days?" she asked softly. She didn't want to do anything to piss him off. After finding out that Randy's the reason she's pregnant, she had no idea what to do. Was she supposed to bring this up?

Randy sighed and caressed her left cheek. "You heard me out there. I had to get something done," he rasped. She nodded obediently as Randy brought his lips down on hers. They kissed softly, just wanting to savour it. They missed each other so much it was hard for both of them to confess. Randy pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. "How am I going to kill you?" Kelly jerked her head away and looked at him shocked. When he realized what he said, he mentally slapped himself. "Kelly, I didn't-"

"You can't kill me Randy. You can't," she started to stutter on her words. Randy sighed and ran his hands down his face. He gently picked her up, as she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist. Randy carefully brought Kelly down on his bed before he hovered over her small body. He started to move her hair away from her neck, before gently kissing it. Kelly tightened her grip on Randy's shirt, pulling him closer to her. Frankly, she missed everything about him. The smell of cologne mixed with Marlboro's cigarettes, the soft touch, and the way he caressed every inch of her body. She knew she had to bring up the pregnancy one way or another. Kelly softly pushed him back away from her. "Randy, I'm serious," she said sternly.

Randy furrowed his eyebrows and plopped down beside her. She turned her body and ran her fingertips down his chest. "What do you want me to do Kelly?" He finally asked.

Kelly let out a sigh and tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "Let's just talk," she whispered.

He stared at her before slowly nodding.

"What are your thoughts on kids?" she asked.

Randy almost choked. He looked at her with pure confusion washed over his face. "What? Why the fuck are you asking me this?"

Kelly stumbled on her thoughts. "I- Um, I just asked. How are you with kids? I mean, do you like them? It's just a question." She stated.

Randy sighed and shook his head. "I'm not planning to have kids, like ever. I'm not even planning to be in a relationship," he mumbled.

Kelly felt sick. If Randy wasn't interested in either of those things, how was she supposed to tell him? She swallowed hard and chewed on her lower lip. "What's going on between us Randy?" she finally asked.

Randy cocked his eyebrow up, "There's nothing-"

"Don't say that. You know there's something going on between us. You just won't admit it." Kelly snapped.

Randy sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "Whatever there is, it has to go. I can't continue to feel anything for you knowing that Christian killed my brother," he whispered. Kelly remained silent, just moving her fingertips up and down his abs. "I loved him, Kelly." He finally admitted.

Kelly sat upright and stared down at him. Her eyes began to burn with tears. She didn't have to listen to it any longer. She knew exactly how he was feeling. No matter what he did, Randy could never hide his weakness from her. "I'm sorry Randy. I'm so sorry you had to lose him, believe me. This hurts me more than anything as well-" she started to cry, but Randy sat upright and pulled her against his chest.

"Hey, don't apologize," he whispered into her hair. He felt bad seeing her cry like that. He just wanted to let her know how much Christian affected his life. He didn't expect her to take fault for her brother's actions. "Kelly, listen to me, this isn't your fault."

Kelly shook her head and buried her head in his chest. "I hate seeing you like this and it makes me upset knowing my brother is the reason why," she sobbed. Randy clenched his jaw and smoothed her hair. He didn't know what to say. If Kelly wasn't sent from heaven for him then he didn't know where she came from. She was slowly starting to change him and he could see it as well.

A sudden knock on the door made Kelly pull away from Randy. He looked at her before getting off the bed and walking towards the door. When he opened it, he found Ted standing in front of him. "It's Melissa's 26th birthday party, we told her we'll all be there," Ted informed Randy.

Randy nodded. Melissa was an ex-gang member. She was also Ryan's girlfriend before he passed away. After the death of his brother, Melissa decided to drop out of every gang activity. She lived her life as a stripper and most people already knew that. Randy looked back at Kelly who was looking at Ted and himself. "Should we bring her?" he asked Ted.

"I guess so," Ted shrugged.

Randy nodded and closed the door in Ted's face. He walked over to Kelly, and took her hands in his before interlacing his fingers through hers. "Go to Eve's room and get ready, we're going to a birthday party," he told her.

Confusion washed over her face. She stared down at their hands. "Who's birthday?" she asked curious to know.

Randy sighed and met her gaze. "It's an ex-gang member's birthday. She invited us and everyone's required to bring a date," he whispered before caressing her cheek, "and since you're here, I guess you're my date." He smiled cheekily at her, making her giggle and nod. Randy let go of her cheek to allow her to walk away from him. He watched her glance at him one last time before opening his door and exiting.

* * *

**Hopefully Kelly will tell him about the pregnancy! Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

Kelly wore one of Eve's white one armed dress. It had a silver lining around under the bust. She tied her hair up in a high ponytail and stared at her reflection. The dress fit perfectly, making her curves look wonderful in it. She bit her lower lip and moved her hand down to her stomach. The thought of being pregnant scared her. She needed to go see a doctor. She had no idea what to do or who to tell besides Eve. Kelly looked around Eve's room, she finally found her friend walking out of the closet with a short red strapless dress.

"Oh my god, you look smoking hot!" Eve said as she eyed Kelly up. Kelly giggled and shook her head. Eve walked to her dresser and played with her light brown curls before turning to face Kelly. "So this is date night. Everyone basically brings a date to the birthday party. I'm going with Zack, since he asked me. What about you? I mean you don't even know-"

"Randy said I should come," Kelly cut her off.

Eve's mouth fell to an o-shape. "That makes sense. Well, prepare to shock Randy with your sexiness," Eve said winking. They opened the door as the girls poured out of Eve's room. Kelly walked into the living room and took a seat next to Ted and Maryse.

Maryse had her platinum blonde hair straightened and left out. She wore a gold mini-dress that looked quite skimpy. Kelly forced a smile at her. "That dress looks nice on you," Maryse admitted as she glanced at Kelly. She felt jealousy burn through her, just taking in how gorgeous Kelly looked. Ted chuckled and kissed his girlfriend's cheek.

"Thanks," Kelly uttered. The sudden softness in Maryse's voice took her off guard. Suddenly Layla appeared in the living room with Wade complaining behind her. Kelly looked up and stared at them. It seemed like Layla settled to take Wade as her date. Kelly was shocked at all the events happening tonight. Layla and Wade were even matching with the same colours. Layla pulled off a blue strapless dress and Wade wore a blue V-neck.

"Hey, do you guys think I should wear a tie?" Zack asked as he walked into the living room with a red tie in one of his hands. He looked around at what everyone was wearing and quickly threw the tie to the side. "Guess not..." He mumbled. Eve rolled her eyes and walked up to him as she fixed the buttons on his shirt. Kelly couldn't help but smile at them, they were actually cute together. She'd give them 3 months tops.

Wade sighed and looked around. "Where's Randy?" He asked.

As if on cue, Randy opened his room door and stepped out. He wore dark washed jeans with a white V-neck and his black leather jacket over it, his dog tag laid on his chest to complete the look. Kelly couldn't help but notice how hot he looked. She had to admit his scruffy look made him even sexier. When Randy's gaze locked onto hers, he immediately smirked.

Kelly took his breath away by wearing a dress that complimented her very well. She was the most beautiful girl on this planet right now, he thought. "Let's go," Randy ordered them. Everyone started filing out of the building and he stayed back to wait for Kelly as she slipped on her silver heels. She got up and looked at Randy and immediately he pecked her lips. "You look beautiful."

Kelly felt the blood rush to her cheeks. She looked down at her feet and smiled. "Thanks." She took his hand as he extended and they both walked out together.

* * *

Randy and his gang were greeted by a bunch of people standing in the front of Melissa's house. They said their 'hi's but the men's eyes were on one girl especially, and it didn't take Randy long to figure out that it was Kelly. His hand tightened its grip on hers as he led her into the house. Randy looked around before spotting Melissa. He glanced at his gang and nodded them towards her.

When Melissa saw Randy approach her, she quickly parted ways with the people she was with a minute ago. "Randy!" Melissa yelled over the music. Randy let go of Kelly's hand to hug Melissa. Kelly's thought was to just run, but she couldn't find herself moving. Did that mean she wanted to be with Randy? She watched as Randy pulled back and smiled at Melissa. Inside she was jealous. She was jealous another girl was able to make him smile so easily, when she struggled to.

"Happy birthday!" Randy said into her ear before moving back from her and giving room for the rest to hug and wish her. Kelly slipped her hand back into his and he quickly glanced at her. Once everyone got their chance to talk to her, Melissa's eyes moved onto Kelly.

"Oh my god, Randy is she your date? She's gorgeous," Melissa gawked at Kelly. God, Kelly was making her jealous.

Randy's face flushed. "Uh, yeah her name's Kelly," he said, avoiding to mention her last name. Melissa knew very well who killed her boyfriend.

Melissa smiled and stuck her hand out for Kelly to shake. Kelly met her eyes and felt completely bad for her. She was pretty. Melissa had dark curly brown hair, and green eyes. It was a shame how she went into stripping.

After greeting them, Melissa escorted them to her party room. Her house was huge, and on top of that for her to have a party room was beyond what everyone was expecting. Eve and Maryse immediately got into the mood to dance, and pulled their dates onto the dance floor.

"Wanna get a drink?" Wade asked Layla. She nodded and the two walked off to the bar at Melissa's place.

This left Randy and Kelly. Randy immediately led her to a couch and took a seat. Kelly sat on Randy's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. He took in the beauty in front of him and smiled. "Wow, you finally smiled," she said.

"You look beautiful," he whispered.

"You already told me that," Kelly said, trying to hide the pink shade to her cheeks.

He nodded and gently kissed her bare shoulder. "I can't stress that enough for you to know how beautiful you look," he said.

Kelly giggled, "It means a lot when it comes from you," she said softly. She was nervous to meet his gaze, but when she did she saw the sly smirk appear on his lips.

Kelly yawned, and Randy's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You're tired already?" He asked.

Kelly laughed and nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck. "It's late, okay?" She defended herself. Really, she knew it was the pregnancy. During the early stages, women get tired. Randy allowed her to cuddle up to him. He liked it. He's never let anyone to come close to him, but Kelly captured a special place in his heart and he knew he had to admit it sooner than later.

* * *

**I do planning on updating again tonight, so stay tuned. Review! **


	21. Chapter 21

"Wow Eve, you can really dance," Zack told her as his hands were firmly placed on her hips. Eve tilted her head back and laughed while Zack just admired her. They have been best friends since he joined the gang and Eve was the only nice one to him. Wade was okay, but usually he was an emotionless person. It was all Eve. She took him under her wing and explained everything that he will be experiencing when he's with them. Zack shook his head and gave her a cheeky smiled. "I'm glad I met you."

Eve's eyebrows shot up and she returned his smile. "I'm glad I met you too," she said. Her hands were locked behind his neck as she stared into his eyes. After a few minutes her gaze moved past him to Randy and Kelly who were sitting on the couch, cuddling. She watched them intently before looking at Zack again. "Do you think she'll be able to change Randy? You know, stop him from doing all this gang stuff?" Eve asked as she nodded towards them.

Zack slightly turned his head to get a glimpse of them before bringing his attention on Eve. "I don't know. Randy's unbreakable. He doesn't let anyone easily come into his life and change his lifestyle. It might take a while." He shrugged and looked down to their feet as it moved to the beat of the music.

"Zack…" Eve said softly. When she noticed he spaced out, she tried again but louder, "Zack!" Zack looked up at Eve with a blank expression. Eve took a deep breath before talking. "Kelly's pregnant with Randy's baby," she finally sputtered out. She wasn't supposed to tell anyone, but she couldn't hide it from Zack. He was her best friend, and he wasn't going to be a threat to Kelly. Zack's eyes grew wide and he immediately looked back at Kelly. Eve grabbed his chin and turned his head so he was facing her again. "He doesn't know, and you can't tell him or anyone else," Eve warned him.

"You're lying," he said, still in shock.

Eve shook her head no and sighed. "Apparently they didn't use protection for their one night stand. I'm so worried for her. I mean, what's she going to do if Randy doesn't want anything to do with her?" she asked. Zack nodded and looked down again. He was speechless.

* * *

Kelly played with Randy's fingers while her head was still nuzzled in the crook of his neck. "So, who's Melissa? And why are we here?" she asked him.

Randy tensed when she asked him that question. It's not that he didn't want to say it, it's just he didn't want to tell her. He sighed and looked down at their hands that were entangled together. "Melissa was Ryan's girlfriend." He looked straight ahead at Melissa who was greeting more guests.

Kelly moved her head away from his neck and stared at him. "What?" She whispered, almost inaudible.

Randy met her gaze, "Yeah." He told her before playing with her hands again. "They were together and Melissa was in our gang as well. She fell in love with him, and god, he was just crazy for her. It was funny because in the beginning they tried to hide it from me, and Ryan use to be scared to tell me these stuff, and one day Melissa just came up to me and straight up told me that she's in love with my brother." He paused and chuckled a bit, "It was crazy but I didn't stop them. And the minute Christian killed him and Melissa found out, she was broken. She changed the most out of all of us and decided to part ways."

Kelly felt her stomach twist. In fact, she felt the tears stinging her eyes again. Every goddamn time Randy told her a story about Ryan it almost brought her to tears because she knew it was her brother's fault that the whole gang is broken. "So that's why Melissa's a..." Kelly trailed off.

Randy thought for a second before he spoke. "She's a stripper."

Kelly nodded and quickly covered her mouth. She removed her hands from her mouth and stared into Randy's blue orbs. "They were in love?" Randy nodded and Kelly took a deep breath. "Randy, I'm sorry-"

"Stop apologizing for what your brother did," he told her sternly.

Kelly shook her head. "You don't understand. All this time I thought its stupid how you keep talking about taking revenge for a dead person but I never thought that the death of one person could affect a huge group of people. I- I like you a lot Randy. And I don't care if you're not that into me like I'm into you, but I promise I'll get you through it," she whispered.

Randy smiled before caressing her cheek. He brought his lips onto hers and kissed her softly and sweetly. She was the most beautiful girl, and she was slowly changing him. There was one thing about Kelly that made him crazy for her; she knew the right things to say. He pulled away and stared into her eyes. "I'm into you," he whispered before smirking. Kelly smiled back before wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

"Ugh, and I thought you two kept your displays of affection in the hiding, guess not." Maryse said as she walked over to the couch Kelly and Randy was sitting on before squeezing beside them. She looked over at Randy and raised an eyebrow. Kelly pulled back and stared at Maryse. "Do you think I'm a slut, Randy?" Maryse asked him. Her French accent somehow sounded stronger than ever.

"Um," Randy looked at Kelly like he needed help. Kelly shrugged and he quickly brought his attention back to Maryse. "I mean, you've been with Ted for a long time, so I wouldn't say you're a slut," he finally said.

Maryse nodded. "That's what I thought," she huffed.

"What's wrong?" Kelly asked.

"Ted just keeps staring at other women so I snapped at him and asked what's wrong with me, he said I can be a slut sometimes," she said. Her eyes began to well and Kelly felt extremely bad. She reached over and touched Maryse's arm.

"Hey, Ted doesn't say the best things but he's always there for you when you need him. I think he just needs some space. He'll come around. He loves you, right?" Kelly asked.

Maryse nodded and wiped her tears. "God, I'm such a little baby. Wade's right about me all the time," she whispered looking down.

Kelly shook her head no. "No one knows someone completely until they lived their life." Randy turned his head and stared at Kelly. Was it strange how much he wanted her in his life? She was beyond perfect, and words weren't enough to prove it.

* * *

**Seriously though, I'm not dumb. Putting a fake name and reviewing as a guest and trash talking? Just relax, okay? I don't need to have to read "fucking update, okay?" If you have a problem with my updates then don't be so addicted to my stories to want more of it. Maybe if some people were nicer like others I would ENJOY writing instead of reading rude comments and feeling moody while i'm updating. Again, when I say I'll post 2 chapters in one day, I WILL. The day isn't over until it turns 12. As for my lovely, regular, nice reviewers, I love you guys and I won't stop updating because some people are rude. Anyways, review!**


	22. Chapter 22

Christian sat at his kitchen table with his head in his hands. He was still trying to establish a proper plan that included Layla being kidnapped by them when she was alone. He lifted his head back up and rubbed his face in frustration. He was joined by Dolph, AJ, Adam and Big Show who sat around the table as well. "I can't think of anything, Layla's usually with Randy or Wade. I've never seen her alone before," he told them.

Dolph nodded and scratched the back of his neck. "I mean, she's strong too, so she knows how to defend herself. I don't want to be caught in the hands of Randy or Wade," he said.

"Pussy," Big Show coughed out.

Dolph glared at him. "Not everyone looks like the fucking Hulk, big guy," he spat.

Big Show grunted and looked at AJ. "Tell your boyfriend to shut up before I give him a wedgie with his panties," he said. AJ covered her mouth trying to stop herself from laughing.

Dolph fumed with anger. "Fuck off, Show."

Christian groaned and raised his voice. "Will you two knock it out? I'm trying to figure something out and you're not helping. Just get out of my house if you can't think of anything!" he snapped. Big Show and Dolph settled down back into their seats, looking away from each other.

Adam put out his cigarette in the ashtray before staring at his best friend. "We're overthinking way too much here. All we need to do is wait for her to get out of their stupid headquarters and the minute she does, we spray her and take her," he said flatly.

Christian stood up and placed his hands on his hips. He paced back and forth in his kitchen as he thought to himself. Everyone's eyes were on him the whole time. "Then I guess we should get on it as soon as possible," he finally said. Adam grinned widely and leaned back in his chair as he crossed his arms behind his head. Dolph nodded along with Big Show. So it was a plan.

* * *

"Je vous déteste tellement!" Maryse yelled as she made her way out of her room, with Ted following behind her. She was throwing anything she got in her hands towards him. "Sortez de mon visage!"

"English please," Zack and Eve said in sync.

Ted glanced at them and mumbled a 'thank you' while Maryse shot them a dirty look. "I said I hate him so much!" she snapped.

"Well, this is new," Eve said perking up from the couch.

Zack chuckled and nodded. "What did you do dude?" he asked Ted.

Ted sighed deeply and rubbed his face in frustration. "I danced with another girl at Melissa's birthday party last night," he said softly.

Maryse placed her hands on her hips and continued to curse him in French as he stood there and took it. Zack and Eve exchanged looks and laughed together. It was the first time in a while since Ted and Maryse fought, and quite frankly they needed this sort of entertainment around here. Kelly walked out of Randy's room and stared at the couple. She glanced at Zack and Eve who looked towards her and smiled. Kelly walked over to them and squeezed in between them on the couch. She stared up at Maryse and Ted and also started to giggle. It was funny when Maryse flipped out in French because Ted looked completely clueless to what she was saying.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Randy groaned as he opened his room door and poked his head outside.

Maryse crossed her arms against her chest and looked away. Ted sighed, "It's nothing man, she's just flipping out on me for no reason-"

"No reason? You think there's no reason for me to be mad at you? Are you not hearing what I'm saying!" Maryse yelled in Ted's face again.

Randy took a deep breath and stepped out of his room as she leaned against the door frame. He looked down to his feet, just listening to Maryse go on.

"Hey, who used this pregnancy test?" Wade asked as he walked into the living room. Zack, Eve, and Kelly's eyes shot wide open and they turned their heads towards Wade. Ted's face immediately washed over with panic. Randy lifted his head and squinted at Wade. "This yours Maryse?" Wade asked. Maryse walked over to Wade and grabbed the stick before she observed it.

Randy shook his head and walked over to Ted as he squeezed his shoulder. "Man, how many times do we have to tell you guys to use protection?" he told him.

Ted looked over at Maryse with nervousness in his eyes. "Well, whoever it was, they're pregnant," Maryse finally said. Ted looked confused as his girlfriend glanced at him. "This is definitely not mine, baby," she said. Ted sighed in relief.

Randy rubbed his scruffy beard and looked around. "Well, it's either Maryse or Eve's," he said.

Eve and Kelly looked at each other and before Eve was about to stand up, Kelly grabbed her wrist and sat her back down. Instead, she stood up and faced Randy. "It's not Eve's, it's mine." Kelly said as she met his eyes.

Randy raised an eyebrow and stared at her.

Kelly looked around at everyone before swallowing hard. "I'm pregnant with your baby," she whispered. Just then gasps slipped out of everyone's mouth. Kelly closed her eyes, scared of what's to come. She hoped that he wouldn't snap at her.

Instead, Randy scoffed and crossed his arms against his chest. "That's stupid, you and I didn't have sex…" he started to trail off when realization hit him. Yes, they did have sex. Unprotected sex. Randy gulped and uncrossed his arms before staring into Kelly's eyes. "You're telling me you're pregnant because we had unprotected sex the first time we met?" he asked.

Kelly rolled her eyes, "Yes," she said flatly.

Randy began to think hard. He didn't know how to react to that. In all his years of being a leader of a gang, he never thought about his future with a girl and kids. But knowing that he managed to get a baby in Kelly's stomach scared him. It changed what was happening between them. And what bothered him the most was that Christian was going to be an uncle to his baby. Randy sighed and rubbed his neck. He didn't know what to say. Just then his phone began to ring and he immediately grabbed it out of his pocket before answering. "Hello?"

"Let go of my sister now, or Layla's going to die."

* * *

**I'll try to post another chapter by tonight. Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

"Christian?" Randy asked with his face scrunched up in confusion. Kelly felt relieved when she knew her brother was on the other line.

"You son of a bitch. I have Layla now, and you know what you're going to do? You're going to fucking bring my sister to me before I blow her fucking brains out," Christian spat into the receiver.

Randy clenched his jaw and looked around the living room. His eyes darted towards Wade, "Where the fuck is Layla?" He asked. Wade shrugged and looked around as well.

"Why would you ask someone when I'm telling you she's right here. Oh, I think she wants to talk to you," Christian chuckled. He pressed the phone to her ear.

"Randy?" Layla asked.

"Lay!" Randy shouted. Zack immediately jumped off the couch and stared intently. "Lay, are you okay? What the hell happened?" He asked in full panic mode.

"Randy, they captured me. Don't worry about me though, kill Kelly. Just do it," she yelled into the phone. Immediately she received a slap across her face. When Randy heard her scream, he closed his eyes and winced.

"Christian!" Randy growled.

"Oh shut up. Bring my sister here in 2 hours and Layla will come back alive," Christian spat before hanging up.

Randy brought the phone down from his ear before gripping it in his hand. "What happened to my sister?" Zack asked calmly.

Randy glared in Kelly's direction. "Her brother captured her," Randy replied. Kelly gasped and shook her head no.

Zack looked confused. He didn't know what to do. "We have to get her back! What does he want?" He asked.

Randy continued to hold Kelly's gaze. "He wants his sister back." Just then, everyone's eyes fell on Kelly. She took a deep breath and slowly started to back away from Randy.

"Okay, lets return her," Zack said eagerly.

Randy snapped his head around and stared at Zack. "No. I can't-"

"Fuck Randy! Christian has my fucking sister! Aren't you even a little concern what he'd do if you kill Kelly?" Zack barked. Randy grabbed the front of Zack's shirt and pulled him close but Zack shoved him away. "No, I'm sick of taking your crap. Because of YOU," he said poking his finger in Randy's chest, "my sister is going to die."

Eve sighed and squeezed Zack's shoulder before looking at Randy. "He's right. Just save Layla and return Kelly. You can't kill her anyways," Eve said glancing at Kelly, "she's carrying your baby."

Randy felt himself tense when Eve said that. Just the thought of Kelly carrying his baby makes him weak already. He slowly gulped and looked over at Kelly. "Fine," he whispered. Kelly lightened up. It had been a month since she saw her brother and being safely returned to him made her feel ten times better. Randy turned around and started to walk out the building with Kelly following behind.

* * *

Christian walked around Layla who was tied up to the white plastic chair. He stared at her face, observing her carefully. She indeed looked like a bitch, and someone with a lot of confidence. "God, Randy is going to come running here, ain't he?" Christian asked her.

Layla looked away not wanting to meet his gaze. "Randy's going to kill her. Didn't you hear what I asked him to do, or yet, demanded?" She asked back. Her eyes pierced through his and immediately she earned another slap across her face.

"Say all you want but I planned this carefully. Randy may kill Kelly but Zack won't allow his sister to die here," he laughed. Layla shot him a dirty look and Christian sighed before fake wiping his tears. "I can't wait for her."

"You're fucking dumb. Kelly won't come back here, she's too damn in love with Randy," Layla said smirking.

Immediately the grin that was plastered on Christian's face faded away. "What?" He asked quickly.

Layla nodded and laughed at him. "Who's pathetic now? You think in that one month you've been slacking to get a pair of balls and do something, your sister was just going to sit around and wait? No. She's been occupying herself with Randy." Layla continued to laugh before stopping and looking straight into Christian's eyes. "Sexually," she purred.

Christian clenched his fists. "What the fuck are you saying?" He snapped.

Layla shrugged. "I guess you'll have to see for yourself how innocent your little sister is."

Michelle who was listening onto the whole conversation with the rest of the gang scoffed and walked up to them. "Kelly would never fall for a scumbag like Randy," she spat. Christian nodded in agreement.

"Like I said, just watch and see," Layla cooed.

Christian shook his head and began to untie Layla. "I told Randy I'll wait by Chester Place for him to bring Kelly. I'll take her with me," he began to tell his gang.

"We should come," Dolph suggested.

"No. I'm only going," Christian said sternly.

"What if he brings people?" AJ asked.

"He won't. People like Layla are the ones who need backup all the time," he snapped, before grabbing Layla off the chair forcefully. He held her arms tightly behind her back. Layla winced and then simmered down.

"You're messing with the wrong people, Reso," she whispered. Christian scoffed and rolled his eyes as he began to lead her out of his house. He just wanted to get his sister back, not hear the crap Layla was feeding him.

Michelle watched them go before turning to the rest of the gang. "What a bitch. I hope she goes to hell," she sneered.

Mike chuckled and draped his arm around her shoulder. "Yeah, I totally agree, babe," he winked at her.

Michelle cringed under his touch. "Sure you do... And don't call me babe," she shot back, before turning and walking away from him.

Mike extended his arms out and turned to the rest. "She totally wants me," he said smirking. AJ rolled her eyes along with Dolph, as the rest scoffed at his remark.

* * *

**Review for the next chapter!**


	24. Chapter 24

Kelly and Randy waited by his car outside at an abandoned parking lot. There were a million thoughts running on her mind but she didn't know which to put her focus on. She was beyond happy that she was not a prisoner to anyone, anymore, but she was still sad inside. After knowing he was going to be the father to her baby, Randy hadn't even reacted to the situation properly. They haven't talked the whole ride here. Kelly chewed on her lower lip and began to think. This is the point in her life where everything was going to be chaos. Her brother, Christian, was going to flip out that she's pregnant with Randy's baby. And to finally bring Randy to his senses and make him fall in love with her, was going to be the death of her. She let out a soft sigh, making Randy turn and glance at her. She met his gaze and they both stared at each other for what seemed like the longest time.

"Randy…" Kelly trailed off. She began walking closer to him, "I'm going to miss you," she whispered softly. Randy felt his jaw clench. He looked away from her immediately, but that didn't stop Kelly from walking closer to him. Randy felt her soft hand slip into his. "I'm serious Randy, I really care about you," she continued to say.

Randy scoffed and looked down at her. "I don't trust you," he said.

Kelly interlaced her fingers between his, making Randy look at their hands. He didn't want to pull away, and she knew that. Kelly nodded at his comment and looked straight into his blue, electrifying eyes. "I want to be with you." She bit her lower lip waiting for Randy's response.

After a few seconds Randy finally said, "You can't."

"Why not?"

"Because, this can't happen between us," he said drawing the line. He finally pulled his hand away from her and stared at her hurt expression.

"Why are you so oblivious to the fact that I love you?" she whispered.

Randy's features softened when he heard her say those three words. He's never heard it from anyone and having Kelly say it to him, made him feel wanted for the first time. She does care about him, and even though he knew it, he wouldn't admit it. But they weren't meant to be, because if they were she wouldn't be Christian's little sister, and he wouldn't be involved in a gang. Tension was rising between them, but finally broke away when they heard a car pull into the parking lot. Kelly looked over to the familiar red Mercedes Benz. She found her brother getting out of the driver's side before walking over to the passenger side and opening the door.

Christian pulled out Layla, whose hands were tied behind her back. He faced Randy and suddenly a sly smirk appeared on his lips. "You thought I'll easily let you go and take my sister?" he asked.

Randy smirked back, "But it did take you a whole fucking month to do something about it," he shot back.

The smirk on Christian's lips immediately disappeared, and he looked angrier this time. "Just fucking hand me back my sister and we'll drop everything that's happened," he snapped.

Randy glared at Christian, "First send Layla over," he ordered.

Christian took a deep breath, "At the same time," he negotiated.

Randy nodded and watched as Christian began to untie Layla's hands. He looked at Kelly who was holding onto his arm. Randy grabbed her hand and pried it off his arm before facing her. He swallowed hard and looked over at Christian who was done untying Layla. Kelly glanced at her brother and nodded him to let go of Layla. Just as she about to go over, Randy wrapped his fingers around her wrist and yanked her back to him, so her chest was against his rock hard one.

"Randy!" Christian yelled in anger.

But Randy ignored it as he looked down at Kelly. He moved his hands to each side of her face before connecting his lips with hers. Kelly grabbed the front of his shirt as she kissed him back. She smiled throughout. All this time she thought Randy had no interest in her, but he proved her wrong. She felt relieved because of this one kiss. After what felt like forever, he finally pulled back, softly tugging on her lower lip. Kelly's hands fell to the back of his neck. "Please, don't let me go…" she whispered against his lips.

Randy shook his head, and dropped his hands from her face. Kelly sighed and let go of him before turning around and looking at her brother. He was fuming with anger. She gulped and started to walk to him as Layla and her crossed each other in the middle. Layla shot her a dirty look before looking away. Kelly shrugged it off and ran into her brother's arms. Christian hugged her and kissed the top of her head as he glared at Randy. Kelly moved back from her brother and turned to look at Randy. She felt jealousy burn through when she found Layla in an embrace with him. Kelly ignored it and looked down to her feet. She immediately felt her brother's hand wrap around her arm and lead her back to his car. When she got inside she looked at Randy and Layla one last time before Christian started to drive off.

Kelly remained quiet, just looking outside the window. "So, is it true?" Christian asked.

She looked at him confused, not knowing what he was talking about. "About?"

"You're in love with Randy?" Christian asked, gripping the steering wheel tightly. Kelly stayed silent. Of course Christian would've found out this information from Layla. How was she supposed to tell her brother that yes she was in love with his enemy. "I'm disappointed in you Kel," he finally said. She felt her stomach twist at his words. If he was disappointed with her now, she didn't want to know how he'd react if he knew she was pregnant with Randy's baby. Kelly sighed and rested her head against the headrest of the car. She was getting tired of everything, and she was sure it wasn't just because of the pregnancy.

* * *

**Expect another chapter today! Review!**


	25. Chapter 25

Kelly walked into Christian's house immediately being surrounded by his friends, or who she now knew as his "gang". She rubbed her forehead, trying to push away everyone's concern for her. It didn't even feel like she was kidnapped with the way Randy was treating her there. Kelly looked at her brother for help, but Christian took off to his balcony. She knew he was mad about the whole situation, with her in love with Randy. She felt Michelle pull her into a hug and hold her tightly. "We were all worried sick about you. I'm so sorry we didn't do anything earlier," she whispered into Kelly's hair.

Kelly moved back and nodded at her. Her eyes scanned everyone who only looked worried. Then she looked up at Big Show who had an expressionless face. "What's wrong?" She asked him.

Adam scoffed, "The big guy is probably pissed we didn't have dinner yet," he said rolling his eyes.

Kelly giggled at Adam's remark and met Show's gaze again. It seemed like that wasn't the case. "Well, we're glad your back Kel. Just go get changed and come for dinner. I cooked!" AJ chimed. She skipped off to the kitchen with everyone but her boyfriend, groaning behind her.

Before Kelly could go into her room, Big Show grabbed her arm and pulled her back in front of him. Kelly looked confused. "You're not happy?" He asked. She stared at him, still unsure of what he was saying. "You're not happy in coming back. Why?" He asked again.

Kelly sighed and looked down to her feet. "I'm sorry, I- I just feel tired-"

"Layla was telling us all how you love Randy. I guess it's true," he whispered, but it was pretty loud coming from his big body. Kelly shook her head, but Big Show held up his palm. "Kel, you know how you're my favourite person, but this isn't right," he told her.

She nodded and watched Big Show stuff his hands in his pockets before going to the kitchen. She felt bad for everything. It's not like she wanted to fall in love with Randy. It just happened. And if she could take it back, she wouldn't know what to do. Her thoughts were interrupted when the doorbell to her house rang. Kelly was approaching her front door when Christian stepped in front of her and opened it. A small gasp slipped out of Kelly's mouth.

"John. What are you doing here?" Christian asked.

* * *

Randy was lying down on his bed looking up at the ceiling. What happened tonight, he still couldn't register. First he found out that Kelly was pregnant, then Christian kidnapped Layla forcing him to return Kelly, and last he was back here with no Kelly and just pure emptiness in him. He felt like he lost the best thing he's ever had. But he couldn't admit to Kelly that he has feelings for her. What was he supposed to do about the baby? He wasn't ready to father a child. He winced at everything that happened and closed his eyes. He thought he heard yelling outside his room, and immediately his eyes shot open. He got off his bed and walked over to the door, opening it forcefully and staring outside.

"I'm not going to let you stay here one more minute. Get your fucking stuff and come with me now, Lay!" Zack yelled in her face. Layla flinched back and glared at her brother. "We shouldn't be doing this. This isn't a job! I'm sick of all the shit we endured because of gangs and its violence. I don't want to lose you!"

"Shut up Zack!" Layla yelled back.

"No. Fuck you. Get your stuff, we're leaving! If this is about the money, I can find a job and provide for your ass," he snapped at her.

Maryse rolled her eyes and flipped her blonde hair out of her face before looking at her nails. "Seriously, give it a rest Zack. You're such a-"

"If you say one more word I'm going to snap," Zack sneered. His eyes were burning right through hers when she lifted her head up in shock. She was about to say something when Ted wrapped his hand around her arm, and held her back. Zack turned to face Layla again. "What don't you understand?" he hissed.

Randy stepped out of his doorway and walked over to Zack and Layla. "What do you think you're doing?" Randy asked calmly.

Zack looked at Randy and tried to keep his composure. "Layla and I are leaving this gang completely," he said sternly.

"No we're not. Zack doesn't know what he's talking about," Layla interrupted. She looked at Zack and shot him a dirty look. "Go to your fucking room right now."

Zack scoffed and chuckled. He couldn't believe after how much he was yelling, Layla wasn't still getting it. Randy grabbed the front of Zack's shirt and brought him face to face with him. "What the fuck are you laughing at?" Randy asked.

Zack shoved Randy away from him. "I'm not going to let my sister die because of this," he yelled.

Randy sent a straight punch right to Zack's cheek, making him fall to the ground. Everyone gasped at Randy's sudden action. Layla had a looked terrify. She dropped to Zack's side and held him, before looking up at Randy. "Randy!" she shouted.

"Don't be a fucking pussy. This isn't going to kill anyone as long as I'm here," Randy spat at Zack.

Zack got himself back up and wiped the dirt off his pants. "That's why it killed your brother," he hissed. Randy's eyes slightly went wide and before he could do anything, Layla stepped in between them, placing her palms on their chest.

"Stop guys! Just stop!" she begged. She looked over at Zack and shook her head. "I don't know since when you had so much anger built in you but I can't stand here and watch you two fight. What do you want? Me to come with you?" she asked him. Zack nodded. Layla licked her lips and sighed before looking at Randy. "I've never seen my brother angry. Ever. Look Randy, it's been a good few years but I think I'm just going to go," she whispered.

Maryse gasped. "Lay, you never showed weakness!" she said out loud.

Layla nodded and bit her lower lip. "I'm going for Zack's sake. Just don't stop me," she said.

Randy felt his muscles tense. He fucked up indeed. If he didn't allow Christian to take Layla, then they wouldn't be in this situation right now. He took a deep breath and looked right into Layla's eyes. "I've always been supportive of any decision people in our gang make. I allowed Melissa to leave, and I'll allow you to as well. Take care," he said softly. Layla felt tears burn her eyes but she wasn't about to show weakness. She hugged Maryse, Ted, Wade and Eve before saying goodbye to Randy. Before Zack and Layla could leave, Wade called out after them making them turn around.

Randy looked at Wade in confusion, "I'm going as well. I can't do this job Randy. I know we've been best friends since kids, but this isn't what I wanted." Wade looked down at his feet, waiting for Randy's response.

Randy scoffed and extended his arms out. "You know what? Just fuck all of you. Get out of here! All of you!" he yelled.

Maryse and Ted exchanged looks. "Randy, we don't mind-"

But Ted was cut off mid-way. "No, it's fine. Just get your stuff and leave. I'm going back to my condo," he said, before walking out of the building, leaving everyone shocked.

* * *

**Who's John and why is Kelly shocked seeing him? What do you feel about the end of this chapter? Review... and I might just give you a third chapter by the end of today.**


	26. Chapter 26

It's only been a week, but her mind was only on Randy. Kelly took a deep breath and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She was sporting a red crop top with some jean shorts. She tucked a strand of curl behind her ear before grabbing her keys off her dresser. There was one thing Kelly wanted to do, and that was to find out if Randy was in love with her or not. She walked out of her room to be greeted by her brother and John.

John. John Cena to be even more exact. When Kelly said she wanted to fall in love and be loyal to one man, she thought it would be John. But she was wrong. She's never fell in love and the first person she has fallen in love with was Randy. However, she was close to falling in love with John until he broke up with her saying his career meant more to him. He was a professional football player. But she liked him a lot. Their relationship was nothing but fun and happiness, something that she couldn't really get out of Randy, although they weren't in a relationship.

John was also Christian's best friend. Probably the only friend that wasn't involved in a gang, or at least she hoped. When Kelly came home crying, Christian only watched on. He had no reaction to the end of their relationship and Kelly thought he was happy to have his best friend back.

So when John ended up at their front door last night, everything was so unreal. He said he had a game here in 2 weeks and he wanted to stay over. Kelly couldn't argue with her brother after the whole Randy situation and remained silent as her brother agreed to give the guest room to John.

"Hey guys, how's everything?" Kelly asked casually. She noticed how John kept checking her out, and it sort of bothered her. He wasn't really a pig when they dated.

"John wants to go get breakfast with you," Christian said sternly. His expression was serious and he refused to meet Kelly's gaze. She knew her brother was still mad and that he won't get over it. Ever.

Kelly made an o-shape with her mouth. "Why aren't you getting breakfast with him?" She questioned her brother.

"Because I'm busy," he said through gritted teeth.

Kelly shrugged. "I'm busy too. Sorry," she said before walking past John and Christian. She heard her brother yell after her but she ignored it. Kelly opened her front door and walked outside. The weather was beautiful and she hoped to catch Randy, to spend it with him.

* * *

When Kelly arrived to the building she was held captive, she was shocked. There were construction workers everywhere, fixing the building. She looked confused. It's only been a week, where could they have possibly went? She decided to just try Randy's condo.

* * *

Randy walked out of his room when he heard knocking on his door. He stifled a yawn as he opened the door, and suddenly he felt his breath being taken away. Kelly stood in front of him with a red crop top that exposed her now slim figure and some jean shorts. Her hair was nicely done in curls and her makeup only made her features stand out. She was definitely a beauty. "What's happening? I came to the building but saw it being renovated," she said to him. Randy continued to stare at her. He had nothing to say to her. Suddenly Kelly's eyes widened and he noticed her look past his shoulder. He turned around and when he saw the girl behind him, he sighed. Of course he forgot that he brought a girl over last night. "What the hell Randy?" Kelly yelled.

"Calm down..."

"Calm down? How could you tell me to calm down? So all this time you've been sleeping with girls and I've just been home thinking about you?" She snapped.

Randy grabbed her wrist and yanked her towards him. He looked into her eyes as she squirmed under his hold. "We're not in a relationship. I could do whatever I want," he spat.

Kelly gasped and hit his chest with her free hand. "You fucking bastard! Then why couldn't you make that clear when you sent me off with Christian? I'm pregnant with your baby, and you don't even care!" She yelled in his face. Randy noticed the tears forming in her eyes. He swallowed the lump in his throat before letting go of his grip on her.

The girl who was standing behind them quickly squeezed past Kelly, out the door. Randy watched her leave before staring at Kelly. "Look, I can't seem to stress this enough but you and I are never going to work out. Just stop trying to find me all the time. You're Christian's sister and I can't stand that," he hissed.

Kelly let the tears fall from her eyes. She massaged her wrist where Randy held her tightly. "So what about the kiss the other day?" She sobbed.

Randy placed his hands on his hips and stared at her. "That was to piss off your brother," he said. With that he earned a slap across his cheek. He clenched his jaw and closed his eyes.

"I fucking hate you!" She yelled before walking away. Randy opened his eyes and rubbed his cheek as he watched her leave.

He didn't want to do it but he had no choice. He lost everyone because of Christian. There were no more Maulers. His gang was broken. He was left alone and forgotten by the people he thought as family. Randy closed the door of his condo and walked to his kitchen before opening the freezer. He grabbed an ice pack and held it to his cheek. Kelly slaps like a bitch and he already felt the impact the first time she sent him one across the cheek. He knew Kelly can't be in his life without being in constant danger. Now that she was pregnant with HIS baby, he wouldn't let any harm come her way. If he could get her off his back for a while then he'll be able to have a peaceful relationship with her later on. All he was trying to do was slowly get out of all this gang violence and the first step was to find a job. So he was creating one for himself by renovating the building with construction workers. Back when he was young he boxed and worked for underground fights. Now that he had a ton of money he planned on opening his own boxing club and becoming a trainer himself.

As much as he loved Kelly he needed her to be away from him and safe. If that meant saying some hurtful words then he was up for it. She needs to know he was ready to take responsibility for the baby.

* * *

**So now we know Randy's intentions. Yay or nay? haha, Review!**


	27. Chapter 27

Three days passed by slowly and Kelly still remained in her room crying over Randy. She hated him and loved him and wanted him and then didn't want him. She wasn't sure about her feelings right now because she was a mess. If there was one mistake Kelly made, that was falling in love with the devil.

But if you asked her to abort the baby she would never do it. She wanted to keep it because that was the hint that there was something between Randy and her once upon a time. And she was never going to fall in love with anyone like she has with Randy.

There was a soft knock on her bedroom door and immediately she wiped her tears. She was shocked that Christian was finally going to look up on her. All these days he ignored her existence in the house and she knew it was because he was pissed about her liking towards Randy. She quickly got off her bed and straightened her dress out before walking to the door and opening it. To her surprise it wasn't Christian. Instead, it was John. John smiled at Kelly and she returned it with a forced one.

"I haven't seen you out of your room for a while. What's up?" he asked her.

Kelly looked down and rubbed her arm. She didn't want to tell John what's been going on with her but he's probably the only one she's got right now to pour her feelings out. "I haven't been feeling well," she whispered.

John stared at her with his hands stuffed in his short's pockets. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. Kelly and him may have got off on the wrong terms but he did sincerely care about her. She was also his best friend's sister. Kelly nodded and quickly walked back into her room before grabbing her bag.

John patiently waited outside and looked around with his eyes for Christian. When he spotted his best friend passing by with a coffee mug in his hands he immediately called out for him. "Christian!" John waved Christian over when he looked at him. Christian approached him and raised an eyebrow. "I'm going to be out with your sister. You're cool with that, right?" He asked.

Christian gave John a blank stare. After a few seconds, he placed the coffee mug down by the office table before grabbing John's arm and pulling him to the side. "Do you want to do me a favour?" Christian asked. John shrugged and listened on. "I need you to wipe away any feelings Kelly has towards Randy. You told me you still like her, so why don't you try to date her?"

John's jaw almost dropped. He gave a look of disbelief. "Are you serious man? You totally didn't like the idea of us dating back then, why now?" He asked.

Christian sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "I rather have her love you than Randy. Now go do something," Christian urged him, as he pushed his friend back in front of Kelly's room, just in time Kelly was coming out.

Kelly smiled at John and closed her bedroom door. "Ready?" She asked. John nodded and followed Kelly behind. He turned back to look at his best friend and received a thumbs up from him.

* * *

Randy was walking around the mall when he spotted Zack, Eve and Wade by the food court. Other times he wouldn't care what his gang members were doing but right now they weren't even in a gang. They were just people. His... Friends, he'd like to call them. He slowly walked up to them and pulled a chair out before taking a seat. They looked at him and Eve seemed the most happiest when she saw him.

"Oh my gosh, Randy! How are you? We haven't seen you in like forever!" She almost yelled.

Randy pressed his lips into a thin line and looked past her shoulder. He slowly nodded as he felt Wade's large hand come down on his shoulder. "Man, we know everything is done but that doesn't mean you can leave your friends hanging. We still love you," Wade told him.

Randy scoffed and rubbed his beard. "If you guys cared you wouldn't have left me," he said rudely.

Zack sighed and brought his hands down his face. "I did it for the safety of my sister, Randy. I know you would've done the same." He explained. Randy shrugged and looked away.

"Randy, you never told us what happened between you and Kelly the night you had to return her. Layla told us you guys kissed," Eve said softly. She didn't want to piss him off by saying anything stupid.

Randy looked at Eve, "She asked me not to let her go, and that she loves me," he said flatly. Zack gasped, grabbing Randy's attention. "What?" Randy asked him.

"Fuck man, she really loves you," Zack whispered to himself. He looked up and held Randy's gaze. He had to explain further. "The day you guys brought Kelly in, you went to some shooting. When I stayed back with her I explained to her the history between you and Christian. On that day she showed so much sympathy for you, I was shocked. She told me one thing and we betted on it." Zack looked around and noticed how he had Wade and Eve's eyes fixed on him as well. "She said she could make you fall in love with her and if she was able to do that I had to help her get out. But it's crazy because you're telling me she refused to go. That means she REALLY loves you man," Zack said.

Randy stared at Zack. He felt his heart pounding in his chest louder and faster than ever. Fuck, he loved her. There was no doubt anymore. Kelly was his and he wasn't going to let anyone take that away from him. If he had to fight with Christian to make Kelly and him official, he was ready to do just that. All he had to do now was get that boxing club running and he'll be fine.

Wade sighed and looked at Randy. "I heard you're renovating the building and turning it into a boxing club. That's pretty cool man," he said.

Randy nodded. "Yeah, I'll give you a job there. Don't worry," he said.

Wade chuckled and thanked him, before his face lit up with realization. "Are you doing this for Kelly? You know, getting a proper job so you could be happy with her and the baby? Um, if you guys are still having the baby..." He trailed off.

Randy narrowed his eyes and stared at Wade. "Why wouldn't we be having the baby?" He asked.

Wade shrugged and seemed like he was stumbling to find an answer. Eve jumped in to help him. "Maybe because you still haven't made Kelly your girlfriend or wife and she could possibly wonder why have the baby?" Eve said.

Randy looked down as he began to think. Was it true? Kelly and him did have a huge fight a few days ago. He didn't want her to make the wrong choices. He was definitely not planning to have kids but with Kelly it was different.

Eve's eyes averted from Randy and past him. Her face lit up and she quickly pointed in the direction. "Guys, it's Kelly!" She said loudly. Everyone turned in their seats as they watched Kelly along with another man, walking to the food court.


	28. Chapter 28

"So you're telling me that you're in love with Randy Orton and you're currently carrying the devil's baby?" John clarified. Kelly shot him a dirty look and he chuckled before raising his hands up in the air. "I'm kidding. So Christian doesn't know about the baby?" Kelly nodded and let out a sigh.

"My brother is going to kill me," she whispered.

"And after all this, Randy still holds a grudge on Christian and refuses to be with you?" John asked.

Kelly stopped where she was and turned to face him. "Yes. Now stop repeating whatever I just said and give me some advice," she frowned.

"It's kind of hard when you're my ex-girlfriend," John blurted out. Kelly stared at him and he quickly took her hands in his. She stared down at their hands before looking back up at him. "I know we got off on the wrong terms but I still care about you Kelly. I always did and you were one special girl. I won't mind going on some dates with you," he whispered.

"John..." Kelly trailed off, but he cut her off.

"It's hard, I know. But I'm not asking you to be my girlfriend. I just want you to come on some dates with me and give it a shot," he continued to speak.

"John, I'm carrying Randy's baby," she hissed.

"That's right." They heard a female voice and immediately turned to find Eve, Zack, Wade and behind them, Randy. Kelly's heart stopped for a mere second when she saw the miserable look Randy had on his face. She wanted to just walk over to him and kiss it all better. And then she remembered what he said. "Hey, girl!" Eve grinned widely at Kelly.

Kelly quickly hugged Eve. "Oh my gosh, how are you guys?" She asked them.

"We're good. Definitely missing you. You changed a lot of people's lives," Zack said before glancing at Randy. Kelly followed Zack's eyes to Randy and immediately smiled. She couldn't help it though. "Whose this?" He asked pointing to John.

"Oh!" Kelly turned to look at John. "This is John. He's Christian's best friend and also a really good friend to me," she said as she held him under her gaze. This was her response to his previous question.

"Well I'm actually her ex-boyfriend," John added.

Randy balled his fists. He didn't like the idea of Kelly hanging out with her ex-boyfriend. It just didn't sound right to him. He clenched his jaw and looked away, not wanting to show the anger evident on his face.

"Um, that's interesting. So Kelly did you get a doctor's checkup? You're pregnant for sure right?" Eve asked.

Kelly giggled and blushed. Her eyes fell on Randy again, and she noticed him turn his head and look at her. His face softened suddenly, almost making Kelly wonder why. "Yeah, I'm pregnant. And everything's good," she whispered shyly.

Eve nodded. "Okay, well we're on our way out. Catch up with us, okay?" She asked.

Kelly laughed. "Okay." She moved towards Eve and gave another hug, before giving Zack and Wade one as well. When she stopped in front of Randy, she felt anger take over her. Randy took the opportunity to make a statement to John. He grabbed Kelly's waist and pulled her to him before pressing his lips down on hers. He smiled as she fought back, grabbing a fistful of material in her hands and trying to push him off. His lips moved perfectly with hers, and he knew she was kissing him back.

Everyone watched on with their jaws literally on the ground.

Kelly finally moved her head back and stared at him breathless. "I fucking hate you," she whispered.

Randy chuckled and caressed her cheek before meeting her eyes. "Take care of our baby, beautiful," he whispered against her lips.

Kelly felt chills go down her spine. It was incredible how he can make her feel. She bit her lower lip and moved her hands to the front of his chest. She didn't even care that they kissed in the middle of the food court, because what they shared was heavenly. "My brother will kill you," she said.

Randy smirked, "I don't mind being Romeo. But you're always my Juliet, babe," he chuckled before letting her go. Before he walked away, he stopped beside John and glanced at him. "Don't even try making a move on her. She's with me and will always be. Do you understand?" He spat.

John nodded and gulped as he watched Randy leave with his friends. Kelly smiled and blushed deeply. Randy was a sex god.

* * *

Maryse opened her house door and found Randy standing in front of her. She sighed and placed a hand on her forehead. Randy stared at her blankly. He was confused when she didn't ask him to come in. Suddenly he heard crying in the background, and then a little kid running and hugging Maryse's leg. "Jake! What did you do to your brother?" She asked in her French accent. Jake giggled and pointed in the direction of the living room. Randy could make him out to be about 4 or 5 years old.

"Damn Maryse, I didn't know you were a mother," Randy joked.

Maryse glared at Randy and shook her head. "Those are my sister's kids, I have to look after them," she explained as she opened the door wider and picked up Jake in her arms. Once Randy stepped inside, she closed the door and led him to the living room, as Jake played with her platinum blonde hair. "Ted's not home, so I'm having trouble looking after the two. I'm glad you're here though." Once they entered the living room, both of their eyes darted to the baby on the couch. "Can you please pick him up and rock him?" she asked. "I'm just going to heat up his milk," she began to walk to the kitchen with Jake still in his arms.

Randy stared at the baby blankly. He began to stumble on giving a reason to not touch the baby, but Maryse was already out of sight. "What's his name?" Randy called out.

"Jason!" Maryse yelled back.

Randy nodded. "Alright Jason," he whispered to himself. He took his hands out of his pocket and started to walk towards the baby. Randy took a deep breath and picked up the baby. He held him against his chest, with his arms under the baby. "Okay Jason, calm down," he said softly as he rocked the baby side to side. He stared at its angelic face and suddenly a smile etched his lips. Jason looked so cute and he couldn't help but smile. Soon, the cries died down and the baby looked at Randy with its big blue eyes. Randy chuckled and wiped the little guy's tears away. This didn't seem bad, he thought.

Maryse walked in again with Jake by her leg. She sighed as she watched Randy and the baby. "You might actually be a good dad," she said. Randy turned around and looked at her. She smiled and walked towards him, "You should be with Kelly, Randy," she whispered to him. Maryse took Jason from Randy and sat down on the couch, to feed him his milk. Randy sat down beside her and observed her as she placed the baby bottle between Jason's lips.

"I'm trying to wait until I get a legal job," he joked.

Maryse looked at him and smiled. "Yeah, I heard you're reconstructing the building to a boxing club. Good for you," she said.

Randy nodded. "Thanks, I was hoping I'd catch Ted so I could offer him a job," he told her.

"That would be nice. Ted is actually out to look for one right now. It's pretty hard when you have no experience in anything but shooting," she laughed and looked back down at Jason before her eyes averted to Jake who was playing with his cars.

"Well, I'm going to head out. I'll see you around, okay? And let Ted know," he told her as he got up.

Maryse looked at him. "Kelly's a good girl, Randy."

Randy pressed his lips into a thin line and looked away from Maryse. "I know."

* * *

**Yes, I just posted two chapters back to back. I'm hoping to get the next three chapters out tmrw, because I'm going on vacation on the 15th!**


	29. Chapter 29

Christian sat at his kitchen table with Adam, Mike, Michelle, Big Show, Kofi, and John around him. He stared at his hands that were on top of the table before bringing his gaze on John. "So Kelly is for sure in love with him and refuses to date you?" he clarified.

John chuckled and nodded. He tipped his chair back and held the edge of the table for support. "Sorry that your plan didn't work, but I knew Kelly was way over me after I turned her down for the wrong reasons," he shrugged.

Christian groaned in frustration and rubbed his face. Lately he's been getting less sleep, just stressing over Randy and Kelly. "She won't be happy with him. He's in a fucking gang!" Christian shouted, pounding his fist hard on the table and scaring some.

Big Show shook his head. "No. I heard Randy's gang broke up. Issues between them and now everyone's scraping to find a job," he informed everyone. Christian's eyebrows shot up in surprise and he gestured Big Show to say more. Big Show shrugged. "That's all I heard. Randy's renovating their headquarters and turning it into a boxing club. He's going to make money off that," he explained.

"Unbelievable," Mike whispered.

Michelle nodded and looked at Christian. "Maybe he's changed?" she asked.

Christian laughed sarcastically. "Changed? I don't think so. Randy's out to get revenge on me and I'm sure he has something up his sleeve. I'm not letting that bastard touch Kelly ever again," he hissed.

"Christian."

Christian and the rest turned their heads to the entrance of the kitchen to spot Kelly there. She was chewing on her lower lip and playing with the hem of her shirt. Her eyes scanned everyone and she knew this might be the wrong time, but she didn't care. "What's up Kelly?" he asked his little sister.

Kelly licked her lips and took a deep breath. She looked at John with hopeful eyes but he only shrugged at her. Her gaze moved back to Christian. "You can't freak but… I'm pregnant with Randy's baby," she quickly said before closing her eyes. For some reason she hoped this would all end soon.

Everyone's mouth fell and Christian immediately pushed out of his chair and stood up. He stared at Kelly in disbelief. "Are you fucking serious?" he whispered. Kelly nodded and looked down. "How the hell did you manage that? Kelly you're my sister! First you fall in love with him and now you're telling me you're pregnant! Have you even thought once if Randy feels the same way back?" he yelled at her.

"He does like me…" she trailed off.

"Kelly, you're not thinking straight! Randy is a leader of a gang and you and him won't be happy together! I suggest you abort that baby-"

Kelly held her palm out for him to stop talking. "Say whatever the hell you want, but you have no right telling me to abort my baby. I love Randy and that's not going to change. I will give birth to this baby and you're going to be fine with it. If you really want to do something for your little sister, you'd find a way to make me happy with Randy and try not to split us up," she spat before turning around and storming out.

Christian was left with his mouth opened. He didn't know what to say. He brought his hands to the back of his head and titled it back before letting out a groan in frustration.

* * *

Randy stood outside on his balcony in his condo. He looked out to the busy streets as he plopped a cigarette between his lips. He hasn't smoked for the longest time and he didn't know what distracted him. He inhaled before pulling it out and exhaling.

"Randy?"

Randy flinched, dropping the cigarette from between his fingers. He looked at the ground and stared at it before sighing and crushing it under his foot. His gaze moved up and landed on Layla who stood in front of him, watching everything. He didn't know how the hell she got into his condo. "Hey," he managed to say. He turned his body and rested his elbows on the railing before looking out again.

"Hey," she whispered. Layla stood beside him but instead of looking out she had her attention on him. "How are you?" She asked. Randy shrugged. After a few seconds of silence, Layla sucked in a breath. "I'm sorry for leaving the gang. I know you never expected it from me, but Zack..."

"Yeah, he's actually a tough guy. I'm happy he's looking out for you," Randy finished off for her. Layla nodded and licked her lips. She moved her fingers along the railing and continued to stare at Randy.

"How's everything with Kelly? I heard about the baby..." She trailed off.

Randy lightly chuckled and finally looked at her. "Surprising you didn't kill her," he joked.

Layla frowned. "So you know I'm crazy for you?" She asked. Randy smirked and nodded. "And I thought you didn't all along," she mumbled to herself.

"Lay, you know I always thought of you as my best friend," he told her.

Layla laughed lightly, "Yeah," she whispered. She watched as Randy pulled out another cigarette and plopped it into his mouth before offering her one. She took it and he lit hers before his own. "I know I get jealous sometimes, but the minute you were ready to fuck Ria and then decided not to since Kelly was there I knew you liked her a lot. And frankly I don't mind her. Sure, she whined and bitched a lot, but she changed everyone in the short time she was with us," Layla said.

Randy blew out rings of smoke before looking at Layla. "I love her, Lay," he said softly.

Layla smiled and looked down. "Then why isn't she here with you?" She asked.

Randy couldn't answer her. He felt ashamed for not being able to tell Kelly how he felt. He especially felt like a complete asshole after what happened a few days ago. "I'm just trying to get the boxing club going," he explained.

"Randy, you NEED her. You just don't want her, you need her. She's the only one who makes you, you," Layla said. She put out her cigarette and took a deep breath. "Go after her now before you miss your chance."

Randy clenched his jaw and looked away. From the corner of his eye he caught Layla's figure walking back into his condo. He knew he needed to tell Kelly he loves her, before it's too late. And he was going to do just that, tonight. He put out his cigarette as well before walking into his condo again. He found it empty and understood Layla left. He quickly grabbed his V-neck on his couch and threw it over his head before grabbing his keys and leaving his condo.


	30. Chapter 30

Kelly laid down on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. She had a lot on her mind. This morning she yelled at Christian and after the several attempts to talk to her he finally gave up and left her alone. She wanted to know if Randy was playing with her heart. First he said he didn't feel the same way back and then at the mall he kissed her and told John how she was with him. She wanted to just scream in frustration. Her brother and Randy were driving her insane.

A sound coming from her balcony, immediately jerked her awake. She reached over and turned on her bedside lamp before trying to see what was out there. Before she could remove the blankets off her body, someone opened her balcony door. She gasped and was about to scream when Randy stepped inside. Kelly placed a hand to her chest and rested back. "What the hell are you doing here?" She hissed.

Randy walked over to her and got on his knees on the ground before resting his elbows on the bed, beside her body. "I'm here to talk to my baby," he said.

Kelly rolled her eyes and huffed. "Get out, Randy!" She whined. He covered her mouth and gestured her to lie down. When she finally did, he removed his hand off her mouth and smiled at her.

His hand clanged onto the hem of her tank top and he began to raise it above her stomach. Kelly gasped at the coldness of his fingers against her bare skin. She turned her head and looked at him, but he paid attention to her stomach. "Hey little guy... Or girl," he said chuckling. Kelly pressed her lips into a thin line and narrowed her eyes at him. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for being a douchebag of a dad. Sorry for using bad words by the way," he winked. A smile started to make its way to Kelly's lips. His hands started to caress her stomach and Kelly closed her eyes. She definitely missed his touch. "I haven't been pleasing your mom lately but I have a lot planned out for the three of us. You know, first your dad is building a boxing club so in the future if you ever want to box you know who to look at," he joked. Kelly lightly laughed and opened her eyes again. Randy glanced at her before quickly moving his eyes back to her stomach.

"When I first heard about you, I had no reaction because I didn't know how to feel. I just want you to know I'm so so happy to have you and your mom in my life and I'll never let go of you guys. I'm going to be right here when you're born. If you're a boy I'll teach you how to play ball and get the ladies, and if you happen to be a girl, you better stay away from boys till your 30," he said in a serious tone. Kelly giggled and bit her lower lip as she stared at Randy.

"I love you and..." He trailed off, now looking at Kelly. "I love your mom. I love her to death and I'll never let anything or anyone break us apart," he whispered. Kelly stared into his eyes and knew he was sincere. Happy tears began to form in her eyes. Randy kissed her stomach before standing up. As he was about to leave, Kelly grabbed his hand.

"Please tell me this isn't a joke," she whispered.

Randy shook his head no and looked at her before reaching down and kissing her forehead. He smoothed her hair and smiled at her. "I love you, Kelly. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you earlier. I thought if I built the boxing club and then got you to come live with me, it would be better. But I was wrong. I can't stay a second without thinking about you," he said.

Kelly smiled and let the tears fall from her eyes. "Sleep with me tonight," she ordered.

Randy chuckled and pulled his shirt off above his head before throwing it to the side. "By all means," he said smirking and crawling in beside her. He wrapped his arm around Kelly's waist and pulled her against his chest. "I love you, Kelly," he whispered before kissing her softly on the lips.

Kelly kissed him back passionately. She missed everything about him and he was definitely a good kisser. She pulled away and stared at his face. "I'm glad you understand how I feel," she whispered.

"I wasn't going to let a girl like you go. I promise we're going to get through everything," he assured her.

Kelly nodded. She thought for a good minute before she spoke, "You're going to have to speak to Christian, you know that right?" She asked him.

Randy let out a sigh and nodded. He pulled her closer to him and chuckled. "First, we sleep," he said.

"I agree. The baby's tired," she whispered as she stifled a yawn. Randy smiled and held her comfortably in his arms. This was perfect. This is how he wanted everything to be.

* * *

A loud knock on the door, the next morning, made Randy roll out of bed and hit the ground. Kelly jerked up and looked over the edge of the bed at Randy who winced in pain. "Kelly?" They both heard Christian say. Kelly giggled at Randy as he got back on the bed. She grabbed his shoulders and planted a quick kiss on his lips. "You have to go!" She whispered.

"Kelly is everything okay? We need to talk," Christian said from the other side of the door.

"Just a minute!" Kelly yelled. She faced Randy and smiled. "C'mon, get out!" She urged him.

Randy pouted and shook his head before kissing her neck. She giggled and collapsed back on the bed with Randy on top of her. "C'mon babe, just a few more minutes!" He whined.

"Kelly!"

Randy got annoyed now. He quickly got off Kelly and walked to her door. "No Randy!" Kelly hissed. He ignored her and immediately threw open the door so Christian could clearly see the both of them.

* * *

**Next chapter is going to be the last. I'm officially done with youtube, fanfiction and wwe. I know it was apart of my childhood and I'll never forget it and I still might continue to watch it, but I decided to delete my youtube channel. My fanfiction will still be here, I don't plan on deleting anything. **


	31. Chapter 31

Kelly's heart beated uncontrollably in her chest. She begged Randy not to open the door and yet he did. Now Christian was able to see him and she didn't know what was going to occur. A gasp slipped her lips when Christian threw a punch to Randy's cheek making him fall over. Just before she got off the bed, Randy stood back up and charged at Christian, taking him down to the ground before punching him continuously. "Randy!" Kelly yelled. She tried to get in there and pull Randy off, but it was way harder than she thought.

Kelly sighed and moved away. It was time the two had to fight it out and she wasn't going to stand between them anymore.

Christian rolled Randy over so he was on top now. He punched Randy's lips immediately causing Randy to bleed from it. "Stay" Punch. "Away" Punch. "From," Punch. "My sister!" Christian yelled. Randy got the upper hand and sent one straight to Christian's eye.

Christian stumbled back as Randy got on top of him this time. "She's my girlfriend, faggot," Randy spat back.

They both started going at it and by now Christian endured a black eye and a cut on his cheek while Randy was bleeding from his lip. They started to get tired and finally pulled off each other while they held their faces. Kelly placed her hands on her hips and stared back between them. "Are you guys done?" Kelly asked. She looked at Randy but he immediately turned his head away. "I can't believe you guys," Kelly said in disbelief. She turned on her heels and walked out of her room, leaving Randy and Christian alone.

Randy stood up from the ground and brushed the dirt off him as Christian did the same. Just as Randy was about to go behind Kelly, Christian placed his hand on Randy's shoulder and pulled him back roughly. Randy glared at him. "I'm going to talk to MY sister," Christian hissed.

Randy shoved his hand away and grabbed the front of Christian's shirt, bringing him face to face with him. "You need to understand something. Kelly is carrying MY baby, and she's my girlfriend. If you can't accept that then stay the fuck away from us. But to me, she's family now," he said through gritted teeth.

Christian clenched his jaw and stared into Randy's eyes. He didn't know if he should trust him but it seemed like Randy was being genuine. Either way, Kelly was his sister and he was going to talk to her. "Move out of my way, Orton," Christian warned him.

Randy scoffed and pushed Christian backwards. "Seriously I don't understand why you're a complete asshole about this. Did you forget what you did to MY family?" Randy barked.

"It was an accident Randy," Christian yelled back.

"I love your sister."

Christian drew in a deep breath and pushed past Randy out the door. He needed to go see if his sister was okay. When he walked to his kitchen he found their front door open and immediately walked outside. Kelly was sitting on the steps of their front porch. Christian rubbed the back of his neck and took a seat next to her making her glance at him. "You know, as a kid you were always looking for trouble," Christian finally said. Kelly pursed her lips and looked forward. Christian sighed and stared at her. "My point is, somehow you found Randy and you love him, which is shocking. I just want you to know, I failed as-"

"No you didn't Christian," Kelly snapped. "You didn't fail as a brother. I found the right man for me. Maybe it's going to take you days, weeks or even years to understand Randy, but I understood him the first night I met him and he's nothing like what he seems to be."

"Is he what you want?" Christian asked.

Kelly smiled at her brother and shook her head. "He's what I need," she said.

Christian forced a smile back and nodded. "Then, I can live without having the tendency to beat him up." Kelly hugged her brother tightly and whispered 'thanks' in his ear as he held his little sister in his arms. She was growing up and he needed to let her go. Kelly pulled back and looked inside the house to find Randy standing by the doorway with his arms crossed against his chest. He extended his arms and gestured Kelly to come towards him. Kelly glanced at Christian before running to Randy and hugging him tightly. She pulled back and kissed his lips softly.

"Ready to go home, babe?" Randy asked. Kelly nodded and blushed deeply, before placing her head against his chest again. Randy chuckled and moved his eyes straight ahead to find Christian in front of them. "Go get your stuff, okay?" Randy whispered to Kelly. She nodded and walked away from them, but only to a certain distance so she could hide behind a wall to hear their conversation.

"I still hate you Orton," Christian said.

"And I'm fine by that," Randy said grinning.

Kelly covered her mouth and giggled. She was happy her brother accepted her love towards Randy and even though it had to happen after a huge fight between the two, he now knew Randy loved her back. She smiled and walked in her room to grab her things to go live with Randy. It was going to be the best part of her life from now on.

* * *

**Thanks for making The Enemy popular. I'm amazed by how many reviews it got. Thank you guys for being awesome readers and I'll definitely miss all this but it's time to move on. I love you guys, and I hope I really inspired some people to write Relly. xoxo :)**


End file.
